


On Love: Victuri Oneshot Collection

by Otakugirl1228



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Doctor AU, Fluff, M/M, Omega Yuri Katsuki, Omegaverse, Romance, Smut, more tags to be added later, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 11:52:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 26,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9322406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otakugirl1228/pseuds/Otakugirl1228
Summary: Hello everyone! My most recent obsession is with Yuri!!!! On Ice, and well I couldn't help but want to write one shots for Victor and Yuri, because oh my god the ship is there, and I freaking love it! I ship those two so much, and well I just have a major urge to write for them. This will be my first time writing boy x boy romance, and such but I hope to do my best.~Follow me on Tumblr at Otakugirl1228~





	1. Don't cry my love~

I walked all around the house looking for one singular person. Yuri, my trainee, and the love of my life. I checked everywhere he could be in the house, yet he was nowhere to be found. 

'He must be at the ice rink, I am sure since I can't find him here at all, he must have went there to think. " I immediatly began to head towards the ice rink, to where I was sure Yuri would be. 'He had a competition coming up, and he was probably nervous about it, so he went there to think I wish he would just talk to me about it though., after all I want to be there to love and support him through thick and thin, no matter what the weather.'

The thoughts that were rushing through my head as I made my way towards where I hopped Yuri would be, were full of worry and anxiety. I loved him and I wanted him to love himself and be confident in who he was, I wanted him to believe in himself no matter how hard things got, no matter what happened that he will always be able to stay strong. 

I threw open the door to the ice rink, and I immediatly ran to where I could see the ice, and sure enough there was Yuri skating across the ice. his skates scraped across the icy surface, moving him forward or backwards which ever way he wanted to go.

His face look disheartened, and his chocolate brown eyes were filled with tears. Yet he still continued to skate on across the ice. I watched him for a moment, wondering what he was thinking, and what could possibly be making him sad and disheartened. 

He was absolutely perfect, but I always wondered why he had always felt so insecure about himself. Even when I first assigned him On love: Eros, he was so confused as to what to do, and how he could perform it just right. He eventually figured it out, but he was definetly anxious and nervous about doing the piece. 

I watched as he slowly collapsed onto the ice and began to sob, it was at this point I decided to come on to the ice to see what is bothering him. I slowly walk out to the black haired male as he sat on the ice, his sobs very audible. I gently put a hand on his shoulder, and I felt him tense up as he slowly turned to look at me.

His brown eyes made contact with my own blue ones, and I knelt down and took him into my embrace.

"Yuri what's wrong?" I said gently, I wanted to know, no I needed to know. I had to let him know that no matter what happened I would always be there to support and love him. He was my fiance, and the love of my life after all, so of course it was normal for me to want to be there to support and love him. 

"Vic-Victor...I don't feel like I am good enough for you...I feel like I just constantly disappoint you, and that you could be loving and coaching someone who is much more talented than I am. I am sorry I probably sound stupid right now." I watched as he tried to wipe the tears from his eyes, but the tears just kept on falling. I leaned in and gave him a gentle kiss on his wonderfully soft lips, and pulled him close to me before I said what I needed to say.

"Yes you are stupid, stupid enough to think that you aren't good enough, I love you Yuri. I always have, ever since the moment I laid eyes on you. You are absolutely perfect the way you are, sure you might have your flaws but everyone else has them too even me. I love you for who you are, and I love everything about you, you are absolutely perfect Yuri, don't ever think that you are anything less than that to me. I don't care what anyone else says you are the only man for me now and forever you hear me Yuri." 

I watched him slowly nod his head up, and down yet he still continued to cry, and I didn't understand why he was crying.

"Yuri, are you okay? Why are you still crying?" I said worried about Yuri.

"I am just happy now Victor whenever I start to doubt myself, or feel insecure you are always there for me Victor and you always know what to say. Thank you so much for being there for me Victor." He said while he gave me a gentle smile, and tears were still running down his beautiful face.

"Of course Yuri, I will always be here for you, no matter what. You are the man I love, and I will continue to love and support you until the day I die, so please stop crying my love." I said, and he began to sniffle in an attempt to stop crying.

"I am sorry Victor I just can't seem to stop crying..." He continued to sob, I lightly smiled before I leaned in giving him a passionate kiss on his wonderfully soft and warm lips. I pulled away after a few seconds to see that Yuri had stopped crying, and instead a crimson hue was making itself very evident on his face.

"Well you stopped crying Yuri, now what do you say to go back home and getting warm in the hotspring?" I smiled as he nodded his head. "Well then up we go." I took his hands, and we left the ice, after taking off his skates, we began to walk home together hand in hand.


	2. Victor's Birthday!~

"Yuri! Yuri where are you?!" Victor yelled, as he walked through the house searching for Yuri, his fiance. It was finally his birthday today, and he wanted to spend the entire day with Yuri, cuddling, kissing, and making wonderful memories for Victor to look back on when he had to leave to go home to Russia to continue training to get back into skating. 

"I am in my room Victor." Yuri called from down the hallway where his room was located, and Victor rushed down the hallway towards the door. He threw it open, and closed it quickly before jumping into Yuri's arms.

"Yuri here you are!" Yuri chuckled at the hyperactive man, who was now laying on top of him, smiling cutely, Yuri had a blush creeping up on his cheeks and tried to get away from Victor, even though they were engaged Yuri still couldn't get used to the fact that Victor was always this close and clingy, but he still loved him either way.

"Of course I am here Victor today's your birthday and Christmas right? So we have to celebrate them both!" Yuri said enthusiastically said, he wanted to make this day special for Victor too. After all he had to go back to Russia soon in order for him to get back on with his training to skate again, he still wanted to be Yuri's coach but Yuri didn't see how he could possibly do both.

"Yuri you're so adorable! I love you!" He hugged Yuri even closer than before, and Yuri was once again getting flustered. 

"Vi-Victor don't you think we are too close!" He said entirely embarrassed for the position they were in.

"Not at all Yuri, after all we are engaged, this is perfectly normal. So please hug me back." Yuri sighed as he gave into the gray haired man's request. He knew he was right but it didn't stop him from feeling flustered all the same. Despite him being flustered he was actually always happy when he was in Victor's arms, and although he didn't want to show it he was extremly sad that he would be moving away.

He felt like Victor would find someone better than him, and fall in love with them leaving Yuri heart broken. He knew that it was a long way to Russia and that after he moved he wouldn't be able to see Victor everday like this, and the thought made him extremly sad, but even so he put on a brave face so then Victor would be sad.

"So what do you want to do today Victor? We can do whatever you want to do." Yuri said with a bright smile on his face, and he watched as Victor's blue eyes lit up in excitement.

"Let's go ice skating together! We can make up our own routine and do partner skating today! It will be so much fun!" Yuri smiled, even though the two of them skated every day it was still something they loved to do, and it made both of them happy when they got to skate on the ice together as a pair.

"Sure let's head out to the rink now!" The two of them walked hand in hand towards the rink talking and laughing together, as the snow softly fell from above painting the ground and everything around them white. It was gorgeous and it truly was becoming a beautiful winter wonderland outside, for what seemed like just the two of them.

They finally made it to the rink and got on their skates, and they soon began to warm up out on the ice. Making rounds, around the ice, gliding around idly chatting to one another. It was relaxing to be like this together for the both of them, and it made them both extremely happy. They skated together and soon they began to just go together, with no music or anything they began to dance on the ice jumping and holding one another. 

When they were finished, they came of the ice and packed up their things, and they hurried to the next place Victor wanted to go. 

"Yuri let's go to the theater and watch a movie!" They once again walked hand in hand towards the theater together. It was a little chilly so Yuri was grateful for Victor's warm hand holding on to his own. 

When they entered the theater they were met with a blast of hot air, relieving them from the cold of the outside, and all they could smell was the scent of freshly made popcorn, and hear the popping of the kernels as they made it.

"So what do you want to watch Victor?" Yuri looked up at the list of movies showing that day, and then looked to Victor. 

"How about we go and watch this one?" He said while pointing to a random movie on the board, and Yuri nodded with a smile.

"Yeah let's watch that one, I will get our tickets you go get some snacks, and stuff from the concession stand okay Victor?"

"Yep sure thing Yuri!" Soon enough the two of them were sitting watching the movie, while they held hands and Yuri rested his head on Victor's shoulder, contently watching the movie. Victor however could not concentrate on the movie due to the excitement of his own little suprise for Yuri, that he was going to give to Yuri after they went home from the movie.

Soon enough the movie was finished and the two of them walked home in a comfortable silence. It was already night out, so the street lights made the snow beneath them sparkle softly, and it was hard to not admire the scenery at all. But the two of them did as they slowly made the walk home to the hotsprings. When they arrived Yuri took Victor to his room and quietly shut the door.

He kneeled down and reached under his bed, grabbing something and pulling it out from underneath his bed. There he had a medium sized box that was wrapped . Victor's blue eyes lit up when he saw it, and he sat down next to Yuri on the floor. 

"Thank you Yuri." He said as he touched his shoulder, with a gentle expression on his face.

"You're welcome I just hope that you like it Victo." Yuri watched nervously as Victor began to open his gift, and inside Victor found a new pair of ice skates, as well as several different colored laces that he could choose from. His face lit up and he immediatly gave Yuri a tight hug. 

"Thank you so much Yuri! I love them!" 

"Well I noticed your old ones were getting kind of worn out, so I figured you might want a new pair soon so I got you some for your birthday, and for christmas we had a wonderful day out I hope you enjoyed it." Victor soon embraced Yuri in a bone crushing hug.

"Of course I loved it! Anything I do with you Yuri makes me happy! That reminds me I have a special gift for you Yuri come with me!" Victor took Yuri's hand and lead him to his room where Makkachin was laying on his bed, and when the two of them entered the room he barked and wagged his tail happily.

"Hey Makkachin, have you been a good boy today?" Yuri asked while petting the adorable poodle. He barked and wagged his tail happily as if saying that yes he was a good boy today. 

"Yuri could you please turn around?" Yuri turned around to see that Victor was standing there holding a giant sign that said 'Yuri please move with me to Russia!' Yuri's face flushed and he could feel the tears running down his face, he wasn't crying because he was sad, not at all he was crying because he was happy.

"So what do you say Yuri?" 

"Of course I will move with you to Russia!" He said while still crying tears of joy, Victor took him in his arms and began to give him kisses all over his face, and Yuri couldn't help but chuckle at Victor's behavior.

"Thank you Yuri, for making this one of the best days of my life."


	3. Heated Moment in the Hot Springs!~

I was finally home from traveling to Victor's home country Russia, for a competition. I cam in fourth place but I am now able to compete in the Grand Prix finals, which is a relief. I knew I could only relax for a brief period of time, but at least it was better than not getting to relax at all. Tomorrow we would be back to practicing for the Grand Prix finals, so today I wanted to take the time to relax and maybe take a relaxing soak in the hot springs.   
I walked into the changing room, to find it completely empty, well it was pretty late at night so I didn't expect to many people to still be up and about, but I found the fact that I was alone in the hot spring to be very relaxing but at the same time it gave me time to think about what had happened at the air port earlier today.  
"Please remain my coach until I retire."  
"That kind of sounds like a marriage proposal, but in that case I wish that you would never retire." I felt my face heat up just remembering the way Victor and I had embraced earlier that day at the airport. I sunk, myself deeper into the water in attempt to get my mind off of the hug. I had to admit that I had romantic feelings for Victor, it I was to afraid to tell him, what if he didn't like me in that way. I mean yes he did give me signals that he might feel that way but I just felt like what could he possibly see in me when he could have any person he could ever want. I let out a sigh, and then heard the door to the open air bath open, only to see victor standing there.  
I felt my blush return and I once again hide myself under the water in an attempt to cool myself down while also hiding the very prominent blush on my cheeks.   
"Hello Yuri!" He said enthusiastically as he walked into the warm water and sat down right beside me. He was sitting very close to me and when he moved I could feel his smooth skin rub against my own, which only caused my blush to deepen more.  
"H-hi victor..." I said quietly out of embarrassment, I had seen victor in the bath many times now but I never truly did get over the embarrassment of seeing the man I had fallen in love with standing in front of me completely bare of clothing.   
"Yuri are you blushing?" Victor said this as he got close to my face with a huge smile on it. I couldn't help but back slightly away only to be held by the shoulders to stay put in the position I was in at the moment.  
"Vi-Victor..." He smirked and came even closer to my face, causing my face to heat up more than it already was. I could feel his breath lightly hitting my face due to the close proximity of our bodies, and I could feel myself getting a little too excited.   
'Calm down Yuri! Don not get so excited Victor is always in very close proximity to me. So please body calm down!' However Victor seemed to notice my distress in between my legs and he brought his face even closer to mine.  
"Yuri...are you excited, down here?" He said while pointing to my excited manhood. I hide my face in my hands too embarrassed to even look at the silver haired man in front of me.   
"Yuri..." I felt him gently remove my hands away from my face, and his blue eyes met my own, I saw a glint of desire in them, and I looked at him confused. I watched as he slowly moved his face towards my own, inching closer and closer, until finally his lips met my own.  
They were soft and warm against my lips and I soon gave in to the kiss returning it. I felt his tongue slid over my bottom lip, but due to my confusion I didn't respond to it and he reached down and lightly squeezed my nipple causing me to let out a gasp, he took no time in putting his warm tongue into my mouth, and soon the two of us were fighting for dominance. Soon enough he won and his tongue began to run over every crevice in my mouth.  
I let out a moan into his mouth as he reached down and slowly began to rub up against my manhood. It was a slow and torturous movement but even so it still felt incredibly good. His lips left my own and we were both panting, and he continued to rub me, and I rested my head on his shoulder unable to support the weight of my head on my neck anymore due to the overwhelming pleasure building up in my body.   
"Vi-Victor...." I said his names in between moans, I could feel myself on the edge of climax and I yearned for the sweet release of the climax.   
"Victor....I am....I'm...." I felt him lightly kiss my shoulder and then felt his lips form into a smirk on my shoulder   
"Just let it out Yuri..." And with that being said I felt myself soon climax into his hand.   
He gave me a light kiss on the lips, and then gave me a bright smile that made his beautiful blue eyes sparkle like ice under the light of the sun.  
"Did that feel good Yuri?" I nodded, still panting and trying to catch my breath after my climax.   
"Good, this is all we will do to isn't we will have a continuation of this after you win the Grand Prix final Yuri, and besides I want you to be able to skate tomorrow." He said with large smile, and felt my blush grow brighter with those words and i let my head fall once again onto his shoulder, and let out a sigh it seems like it will be a while before I can ever get a continuation to this.


	4. He is My Lover!~

I sat down on the bench, and put on my skates, getting ready to head out onto the ice for my daily practice with Victor, I stood up making sure that they were tight enough around my feet when suddenly I felt someone bump into me from the side, and knocked me down to the ground.

"Ow..." I looked up and saw a girl about my age standing there above me with a blush on her face.

"I am so sorry I was just in major rush that I didn't even see you there!"The girl said while bowing down to apologize. 

"It is fine really!" I said while I carefully stood up moving my body around a little to make sure that I hadn't gotten hurt in the collision, finding that I was not hurt I turned to the girl who was still standing there blushing.

"Ummm.....as an apology could I maybe take you out to eat...or maybe even take you on a date...?" Yuri shook his head confused. 'Did she just ask me out on a date? But why?!' 

"I am sorry but I can't...!" The girl suddenly wrapped her arms around me and I let out a shrill squeak uncomfortable in the current situation.

"Please let go of me!" I said in a panic trying to get the girl to get off of me , but she refused to release me from her tight grasp.

"No way! I can't let a cutie like you slip on by, so what do you say let's go on a date, I won't let you go until you say yes!" I shook my head and once again tried to pry her hands off of me, this was getting very uncomfortable and I was going to be late to practice if this continued on.

"Please let me go I already have a lover!" I yelled out, it wasn't true but I couldn't think of any other way to get the woman to let go of me, but in fact she still refused to.

"Oh really then where is she! A cute boy like you would never be alone if I was your girl!" I squirmed, still trying to escape her grasp when all of a sudden I felt a strong pair of arms pry hers off of me, and take them into theirs.

"Just who are you!!" I heard the girl say, and I looked up to be met with the face of no one other than my coach, and long time crush Victor. I felt my face heat up as I felt him lean down and gently give me a kiss on my cheek.

"Why I am his lover of course, and just who might you be?" I felt my face heat up, Victor had just said that I was his lover. I was so unbelievably happy even if it wasn't the truth. I tried to hide my face due to the embarrassment and happiness I was feeling. I finally managed to turn around and hide my face in Victor's chest. 

"What do you mean you're his lover?! I don't believe you not one bit." I felt Victor's Hand go under my chin and lift my face up so my eyes were meeting with his beautiful blue ones. 

"She doesn't believe me Yuri, so I guess I will just have to prove it to her." He said with a smile, I had no clue what he was planning to do.

"Vic-!" His warm lips made contact with mine, and I let out a surprised gasp. I couldn't believe it Victor was kissing me, I knew that he was probably just trying to help me out but by god did this feel good and I couldn't help but return the kiss back to him. I wanted this moment to never end I wanted our lips to stay connected together, and never be separated but of course they separated too soon from me for my liking.

"Does that prove it to you miss?" I looked over to see the girls face filled with anger, and I watched as she stormed off in the opposite direction. I looked up to Victor's face once again, I knew that I was blushing, and I once again hide my face in Victor's chest.

"Yuri, why are you so embarassed? Wait! Don't tell me that was your first kiss?!" I slowly nodded into his chest, it was my first kiss but I was very happy that I had been able to share it with Victor. Although it made me even more confused about how he felt about me. I felt sadden by the thought that maybe he didn't feel the same way for me, and just kissed me to help me out in that moment.

I looked up at him tears filling up my eyes, I loved Victor but I had no idea how he felt about me. Did he like me too? Or was this an unrequited love that would never be fulfilled. The thought of that made tears stream down my face as I looked up into his stunning blue eyes. 

"Yuri why are you crying?" Victor said to me, I could tell that he was obviously concerned for me, and he gently cupped my face as he looked down into my eyes. I leaned into his warm hand, and closed my eyes the tears still streaming down my face. 

"Yuri if you don't answer me I can't help you." I sniffled in an attempt to stop my tears so that I could answer him but it was of no use. I continued to cry, and I could tell that Victor had no idea what to do in this sort of situation. 

"Yuri..." He slowly wrapped his arms around me, and I returned the embrace. Soon enough I began to stop crying, and I just sat there in Victor's embrace.

"Yuri can you tell me what's wrong now?" I nodded into his chest, and I felt him pat my head gently, as if to encourage me to tell him what was wrong.

"I am just so confused..." 

"And what are you confused about Yuri?"

"About how you feel about me Victor..." I said this as a whisper, to embarrassed to say it any louder than that. I loved Victor, and I wanted him to love me but I didn't want to force him to return my feelings. He was already doing so much for me there was no way that I could ever ask him for more. I really wished that he wouldn't hear what I had just said but it seems that my wish went unheard.

"Yuri why are you confused about that?" 

"Because I love you and you keep sending me mixed signals and I have no idea what to do about it!" I yelled out, but I immediatly regretted it and tried to hide my face from Victor, I was once again crying, and Victor gave me a gentle squeeze that forced me to look up at his face. I looked up to his face and saw that it held a gentle smile, his hand cupped my face and brought his face closer to my own, until I could feel his breath lightly hitting the skin of my face.

"Yuri I love you too." I looked up at Victor surprised. He felt the same way I did, was this a dream? Am I dreaming right now? If I am dreaming I hope that I never wake up from this dream.

"You are not dreaming Yuri, and I will prove it to you right now." He closed the distance in between us and our lips once again met, but this time the kiss was heated and passionate. He ran his tongue over my bottom lip and I let him inside to let him roam my mouth. We once again separated, and I was a panting mess.

"Yuri will you be my lover?"

"Yes."


	5. Please Wake Up Yuri!

All I could hear were the beeping sound of the monitor, as I sat beside his bed. He was hooked up to all sorts of different machines all with one purpose to keep him alive. I couldn't help but blame myself after all he was hurt because he pushed me out of the way of a car. 

If only I wasn't so stupid! If only I had been paying attention to my surroundings when crossing the road then Yuri wouldn't be lying here on the hospital bed barely alive. It would be all my fault if he was never able to wake up, it was evident that he had brain damage and they had no way of telling if he was ever going to wake up or even be able to live a normal life if he did. As of right now there was very little brain activity, and the doctors and Yuri's family were preparing for the worse. 

I didn't want to think that he wouldn't wake up, I wanted to have hope that he would, that he would open his eyes and call my name sweetly like he always did. He couldn't die before I even got to tell him my feelings for him. I could do nothing but cry as I looked at his body, he had just gotten out of yet another surgery to stop him from hemorrhaging internally. He was even paler than before he went into there, and I could do nothing but cry by his bedside, and talk to him even if he wasn't listening. Talking to him comforted me a bit, I would talk to him about how I wanted to get married to him, and how much I loved him.

"Hey Yuri..." I said softly as I sat down beside his bed once again. The constant beeping and noise, as the machines did their job. Yuri was still asleep and he looked so peaceful sleeping there, and it made my heart break a little more.

"I really wish that you would wake up soon...it is getting really lonely without you here. I miss you so much, I want to skate with you again and eat pork cutlet bowls with you again, in fact as soon as you are better again let's go eat all the pork cutlet bowls you want Yuri. So please wake up soon! Oh Makaachin misses you too Yuri, he has been very down lately since you haven't been home in months now." I let out a small sigh, it was difficult knowing that Yuri probably couldn't hear me talking to him right now, even though a small part of me hoped that he could hear me talking to him.

"Yuri I love you, you know that right? I want to marry you, I want to watch you skate your way to gold in the grand prix final, I want to grow old with you, so please Yuri you have to wake up. You have to if you don't I don't know how I am going to go on without you so please, please wake up Yuri." I took his hand in mine and gave it a warm and loving kiss, and then laid my head down on the bed beside him , while still holding his hand. I could feel the warm tears stream down my face, as I said what I had to say.

"Please wake up before next Wednesday Yuri...please Yuri...otherwise...otherwise I won't ever get to see you again. They are going to take you off life support Yuri, so please...please wake up...I need you, I don't know how to live without you anymore. I can't imagine a future without you, you...you have to stay alive so we can be happy together Yuri so please wake up already! I love you so please wake up!" I cried, and cried, this always happens when I come to see Yuri. I know I shouldn't cry, that it probably would make Yuri feel sad, but I just feel so lost and alone without Yuri by my side.

I visited him everyday, and then finally Wednesday came, I felt myself sink into despair. Yuri had not woken up, and they were going to pull the plug today. What was I going to do? Yuri would be gone forever, and there was nothing I could do to save him, there was nothing at all.

I ran to the hospital, I had to make it there before they pulled the plug I had to. I had to see him, and beg him to wake up one last time, I needed him like I needed air, or water, I needed Yuri by my side, he had to be by my side otherwise I would be lost without him.

I made it into the hospital, and rushed to Yuri's room, I saw his parents standing by his bed saying their final goodbyes, and I could feel the tears running down my cheeks, as I panted trying to catch my breath. His parents looked up at me with sorrow in their eyes.

"We're sorry Victor, we knew that you didn't want to give up hope on him, but we don't feel that it is right to let him live his life this way, that is no way to live Victor. We are sorry but we are going to pull the plug, but we will give you sometime alone with him before that so you can say goodbye. We know how much you loved Yuri, and how much he loved you and we are so sorry for this. We will leave now Victor." I watched the two of them walk out of the room and gently shut the door behind them, and it was then that my eyes came to rest on Yuri's sleeping body. I took his hand in my own and gently kissed it, and I tried to stop the tears from freely flowing but I couldn't stop them, and they fell one by one down my cheeks. 

"Yuri come one wake up...please...come on Yuri...you have to wake up please for me...remeber we're going to get married, and you're going to win gold at the Grand Prix Final this year so please Yuri wake up! I don't want you to die Yuri!"

~Yuri's POV~

I could hear Victor, I always could hear him while I was lying here, but today he sounds even sadder than usual. Why did he sound so sad? I had heard them earlier talking about pulling the plug, but for some reason I couldn't wrap my head around what that meant.

And what did Victor mean by dying? I was just asleep right, though I do feel like I have been sleeping for a long time now. When was the last time that I was awake and moving? It felt like it had been such a very long time now, since I have been awake.

I had listened to Victor's voice again and again, I knew that it was probably all just a dream I was having while I was asleep, but for some reason I felt like I needed to wake up, like I needed to open my eyes, I wanted Victor to smile, and be happy not be sad. I needed to know why he sounded so sad, I had to wake up, but no matter how hard I tried to force my eyes open for some reason they wouldn't, I tried again and again, but it seemed like they wouldn't open no matter how hard I tried.

"Yuri! No let me go! Yuri please wake up!" Victor sounded so desperate now, and I knew I had to wake up I had to. I tried again and again to force my eyes open so I could see the familiar blue orbs filled with love and caring.

"Yuri please! No please don't pull the plug yet! No don't!" I tried once again, and I felt a sharp pain run through my body, almost as if my air supply was taken away from me. I began to panic, what was happening I needed to know what was happening to me right now! I needed to see Victor, I needed him.

As I tried over and over again to open my eyes each time it was so painful, I knew I had to fight whatever this was to open my eyes to see Victor. I could hear him crying in begging in the background only making me want to see him more, and comfort him. Finally, after what felt like hours,I could see something other than blackness, but it was a bright light?

~Victor's POV~

I collapsed on the floor and the nurses left me there, I continued to cry and sob, begging them to put him back on the machine so he wouldn't die. I couldn't bear the pain of losing him, I had no idea how I was going to live on without him. He was my everything, he was my life, my love, and I had no idea how I was going to stand the pain of losing him from my life.

"Yuri...." I whispered his name over and over as if he could hear me, hear me calling him crying out his name over and over wishing that he would come back. All of the machines keeping him alive had been taken out, and he was still holding on, all they were waiting for now was the flat line of the heart monitor telling them that he had passed.

I didn't want him to go, and I went and sat down beside his bed, as I held his hand, and cried. The familiar warmth of his skin soothed me in telling me that he was still alive, and that he was still here for the time being that is. I could do nothing but sob as I laid there, begging silently for Yuri to wake up, and kiss me, telling me that everything would be alright. I knew the probability of it happening was slim to none but was it wrong of me to have even a tiny bit of hope that Yuri would open his eyes.

I sobbed louder, calling out Yuri's name once more,I did this until I had worn my voice so much that I could no longer speak, or cry. I just laid there, Yuri was still hanging on, he was still here right, he could wake up any second right? Suddenly a hand grabbed my shoulder, and I looked over to see one of the nurses standing there.

"Sir I am afraid that you will have to leave, visiting hours are over." My eyes widened, I couldn't leave I couldn't,, I had to be there for him no matter what happen, even if he didn't wake up , even if he passed away I wanted to be there for him. I shook my head, determined to stay by Yuri's side, even if it was only to watch him slip away peacefully in the night. I had to be there no matter what. 

"We are sorry sir, but you will have to leave." I heard the nurse say, she sounded agitated, and it was obvious that she wanted me to leave but I couldn't just leave Yuri here all alone. I shook my head, and I heard the woman call for security to escort me out.

I felt the two men grab my arms, and try to drag me out of the room where Yuri lay. I shook my head and thrashed, I couldn't let them take me away from him! I had to stay by Yuri's side, even if it killed me I would stay by his side until he either woke up or he passed on. I had promised myself that I would do that. Gathering the last of my voice I shouted.

"No don't take me away from Yuri! I have to be here for him! I love him!" It was then that we heard a soft voice coming from the bed.

"Vi-victor..." It was Yuri! Yuri had woken up. The guards grip loosened and I ran over to his bedside and saw his beautiful chocolate brown eyes looking up at me, a smile gracing his soft lips.

"Yu-yuri..." I started to once again cry the tears I thought that had all but left me, but they weren't because I was sad, these were tears of joy and relief. I leaned down and started to give Yuri kisses on his face until finally I kissed his lips. They were soft and warm and he took no time in responding to the kiss.

When we broke apart I rested my forehead on his, and looked into his beautiful brown eyes, that I had not seen in months. Those months had felt like an eternity to me, and couldn't help but lean down and give him another peck on the lips. 

Several weeks have past and Yuri is slowly recovering, but that is to be expected after being in a coma so long. I visit him every day telling how much I love him, and we are making plans for his routine when he is better and also our wedding plans.

"Victor?" 

"Yes what is it Yuri?"

"You know I heard everything you said while I was asleep..." I felt the blush rise on my cheeks and I immediatly hide my face. I had said some pretty embarrassing things to him while he was in a coma.

"No way...." I whined as I rested my head on the mattress, still hiding my face, and Yuri patted my head. I was embarrassed but I definetly knew that this was better than Yuri being gone for good.


	6. Cuddle With me!~

"Yuri!!" I yelled as I threw open Yuri's sliding door, to see him laying on his bed with a body pillow that had a picture of me in my figure skating outfit on it. I smirked, this wasn't the first time I had walked in on him cuddling the body pillow, but I knew how flustered Yuri got when I caught him doing things like that.

"Victor!" I heard him let out a surprised shout, I knew he wasn't expecting me to come barging into his room like this, but I did it often and I enjoyed seeing his reactions. However there was one thing that always managed to get me irritated, after all he should be cuddling me his fiance and not just a pillow with my face on it.

"Yuuuuuuurrrrriiiiiiii...." I let out irritated, he knew the reason why I was irritated, and I watched as he gulped. 

"I told you I am right here if you want to cuddle, cuddle me not the body pillow with my picture on it! I want to cuddle too you know!!" I watched Yuri blushed and looked away from me. He really was too cute but even still he needs to cuddle with me, not that body pillow. I shut the door, and then jumped on top of Yuri.

"Vi-Victor!" I gave Yuri a mischievous smile, and then began to pepper his face with kisses. When I was satisfied with teasing him, I laid down and rested ontop of him. 

"Yuri you should cuddle with me instead of your body pillow of me, I am always willing to cuddle with you." I would feel Yuri's heart beat race in his chest, and I knew that he probably had the most adorable blush on his face right now. So I propped myself up to confirm that he did indeed have a beautiful blush on his adorable face. 

"So what do you say to cuddling with me instead Yuri?" I watched as he nodded shyly a bright red blush on his face. I immediatly flipped us over so Yuri was instead on top of me, he snuggled slightly into my chest, and I smiled at the gesture. 

"Victor you smell nice..." He said and I felt myself blush a little. I wrapped my arms around his soft, and warm body. Cuddling with Yuri always felt nice, and I loved to cuddle him even if he was a bit shy about it at times.

"I love you Yuri..." I said softly as I began to stroke his hair, his hair felt soft to the touch so I continued to stroke it in a loving manner. I felt him snuggle further into my chest, and a small smile formed on my lips. 

"I love you too Victor..." I smiled even more and leaned down to kiss his forehead, Yuri was just too adorable, and I loved him, and I loved being his coach. Soon enough I heard soft snores from Yuri, and I once again put a kiss on his forehead.

"Good night Yuri..."


	7. New Years Eve!~

It is New Year's Eve in Hasetsu, and Victor and Yuri are gliding across the ice along with many of their friends while music played in the background. Yuuko had set up snacks and refreshments as well as a tv so they all could watch the ball drop together. 

Yurio and Otabek had come along as well and they were happily chatting with Yuri and Victor about the last grand prix. Chris, was already drunk and had brought along the oh so famous by now stripper pole that had now become famous amongst their group of friends due to the after party when Yuri had gotten drunk and started to pole dance. 

"So Yuri, when are you and Victor going to finally tie the knot and get married?" Yurio asked the two, and by this time Yuri was blushing a beet red. Everyone should have already known what Victor said about them getting married, but before Yuri could say anything Victor already answered it for him.

"When Yuri wins gold at the Grand Prix Final of course!" Victor had said enthusiastically, but with Victor soon returning to competitive figure skating, Yuri doubted that he would be able to win gold he was happy that he had even come in second in the last Grand Prix final. 

"At that rate you two love sick fools will never get married! Especially with you coming back to competitive figure skating." Yurio said to the two males, Yuri felt a small pang in his chest as he heard those words, and looked up to see Victor still wearing a bright smile on his face.

"Of course he will win! I have faith that Yuri will be able to bet me after all he did beat one of my world records so I am sure that he will be able to win gold this time!" Victor said, and Yuri smiled with a small blush and reached out to take his lover's hand, and in turn Victor took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. 

All of a sudden they heard a loud voice say 5 minuetes to the new year, and Victor leaned down to whisper into Yuri's ear.

"Yuri let's go over there." Yuri nodded a tad confused as to why he wanted to go over to a quieter area. The two of them said goodbye to Yurio and Otabek, and Victor practically dragged Yuri over to the quiet corner of the rink. 

"Victor why did you want to bring me over here, everyone else is over there." Victor smiled at his lover's confusion. Which only caused Yuri to look at him with even more confusion in his eyes. 

"Yuri you are absolutely adorable you know that?" Yuri's face once again lit up in a bright red blush as Victor told him this.

"Wha-what are you talking about Victor?!" Victor simply pulled Yuri in and gave him a small kiss on his forehead.

"Yuri I love you so much, you are my everything, my родственная душа, (*cough* Author here this is supposed to be soulmate but I used google translate so don't know how accurate it is if it isn't please let me know if it is wrong so that I may fix it! Thanks!) I love you Yuri!" Yuri blushed, and went in to hug Victor before whispering,"I love you too!"' into his ear.

10 The countdown of the last 10 seconds of the year had began, and Victor lifted Yuri's chin so the two of them could look into each other's eyes.

9 Blue eyes meeting brown each showing love and adoration for the other.

8 Their arms embrace each other tighter as they slowly bring their faces to each other.

7 The brown eyes take one last look into the blue ones before they flutter closed.

6 They can feel each other's breath on their faces.

5 They press their foreheads against one another, smiling softly.

4 They begin to tilt their heads up and their lips slowly begin to make their way towards one another.

3 They once again take a slight pause.

2 Their lips are only a millimeter away now.

1 They stay still not even daring to breathe.

0 Their lips meet in a passionate kiss while everyone around them shouts happy new year.

When they part they look into each other's eyes once again, and smile. This would definitely be another wonderful year together.


	8. Puppy Love!~

Yuri sighed as he once again sat down in front of the altar where a picture of his beloved dog Victor sat. He was still guilty at the thought of not being there for him when it was time for him, if only he had been there for Vicchan maybe he would still be here. 

Victor walked through the halls of Yu-topia looking for his student and lover Yuri. He finally ran into him, but he was sitting in front of an altar. He watched Yuri for a few moments, and watched as a few silent tears streamed down his lover's face. Just the sight of those tears sent a pang in Victor's heart. 

He waited until he saw Yuri leave and then went into the room with the altar, and saw an adorable picture of a poodle that looked very similar to Makkachin. In the photo Yuri had his arms wrapped around the poodle's neck and a bright smile was on his face. 

Victor felt a pang in his heart when he realized that the poodle had passed away. He felt sadness come over him as he imagined what he would do if Makkachin had passed away when he ate those buns, and got so sick he needed surgery. 

"Victor-chan are you looking at Vicchan's photo?" Yuri's mother said as she walked into the room. Victor over to her confused.

"Vicchan?" Yuri's mother smiled at him, and sat down beside him.

"That was the name of Yuri's poodle, he named it Victor after you of course. You were, and are his inspiration Victor. Vicchan passed away the day of the Grand Prix final last year, and Yuri was heartbroken. Yuri loved Vicchan so much and he was really upset when he found out that he had passed away."

Victor felt himself blush, but he also felt himself tear up. He loved Makkachin so much, and he could only imagine what Yuri had felt that day when had passed away. That was when a sudden idea hit him, he wanted to get Yuri a new puppy!

"Hey Mrs. Katsuki would it be alright if I got Yuri a puppy to suprise him?" Yuri's mother looked shocked for a moment before, she gave Victor a warm smile.

"Of course you may."

Victor walked through the doors of the pet shelter, looking through all the puppies, and older dogs that he had. He knew that when he found the perfect one he would just know it was like that with Makkachin and he was sure it would be like that with this one as well.

That was when he stopped in front of a cage where a labradoodle sat in front of him happily wagging his tail, and victor knew that this was the one. He called the lady over, and immediatly she took the pup out. The dog was such a happy and excited thing and loved all the attention he was getting from Victor petting him.

"Your such a good boy!" Victor praised the puppy and the puppy began to give Victor kisses. Victor couldn't help but laugh and smile while the puppy was showing him so much affection. He knew that this adorable puppy was perfect in every single way possible, and so he had the puppy put on a leash as he went to fill out the paperwork so that he could bring him home. 

When got home he knew Yuri was in for a big suprise, Victor had already gone out and purchased all the necessary things for the adorable pup, and he had called Yuri's mother to let her know that he had the pup and was on his way home from the shelter, walking with the pup walking beside him on the leash.

"I see you found once Victor! Oh my isn't he just the most adorable thing ever!" Yuri's mother fawned over the dog, and the dog immediatly warmed up to her giving affectionate nuzzles, and kissing her with his wet tongue. 

"Oh my aren't you just so adorable! I am sure Yuri will love him! Do you want me to go get him now?"

"Let me put a ribbon on his collar, and then you can go and get Yuri!" Victor happily said. He managed to put the ribbon on the dogs collar with very little struggle and Yuri's mother ran to go get Yuri.

Yuri came into the room looking confused, but when his eyes fell on what Victor was holding in his arms his eyes immediately lit up and widened with shock. A smile lit up his face, and he immediatly ran over to where Victor was standing with the puppy.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! It is a puppy!" Yuri then stopped in front of both Victor and the puppy. "May I pet him Victor please?" He looked up at Victor with pleading eyes.

"Of course Yuri he is your dog after all." Yuri immediatly launched himself into Victor's arms.

"Oh my god! Thank you Victor!" Victor let out a chuckle at the adorable male, and wrapped his arms around Yuri to return the gentle embrace. Soon enough Yuri let go and leaned down to stroke the dog, and the dog immediatly allowed him to do so.

Soon enough the dog wouldn't leave Yuri's side, and yuri and Victor had a new addition to their little family, but they wouldn't have wanted it any other way.


	9. Written messages Soulmate au~

opened my eyes groggily looking up at the ceiling where a picture of my idol was tapped. I felt my heart flutter in response, I had always loved him the man on the poster. His name was Victor Nikifrov, he is Russian figure skater that has broken several world records, and won several consecutive gold medals in international competitions. I let out a sigh, because I knew the likelihood of him being my soulmate where near to impossible.

Besides if he was my soulmate, you would think that at least at one point we would have the same writing on our bodies. Although it was strange when you turned fifteen you were supposed to be able to see anything that your soulmate wrote on themselves, but for me it has yet to happen, and I am already 22. I mean I equally could have written something or drawn something but to be honest I was too scared, what if they found me annoying?

I slowly sat up stretching my arms above my head, and I felt the pleasant stretch in my muscles. That was the exact moment that I noticed it, handwriting written in a language I had never seen before.

'Здравствуйте?' It said, and I had no clue as to what it meant, I immediatly got up from my bed in search of a pen or anything that I could use to write on my skin with. Finally I found a sharpy marker, and hastily wrote hello in English. I hoped that they knew English, since I wasn't going to just bombard them with out knowing if they spoke it or not.

'Hello? Do you speak either English or Japanese?' I wrote out, my hand was shaking and I had no idea as to what I should do. This was the first time that either of us were reaching out with words. I had alway known when they were cut or bruised because it would show up on my skin as well but today was the first time we were actually going to communicate.

'Oh I can speak English! Hello! I was beginning to think that you weren't actually out there!" I felt my face heat up, and he began to feel guilty, and remorseful.

'I'm sorry, I was just really scared...what if you hated me or already were in love with some one else! I just wanted you to be happy, and if you already were with someone other than me I couldn't just take that away from you! So I am so sorry!'

'It is fine! I never wrote anything to you either, by the way I am Victor!" I felt a bit relieved from those words, and I felt like a huge weight had been taken off my shoulders.

"I am Yuri! Nice to meet you Victor!' I wrote quickly, I could feel myself smiling, the two of us had finally made contact with one another, and it made me extremly happy.

We began to talk often, and I found out that he was a figure skater like me as well. We had some other things in common like how we both loved poodles. I always had a lot of fun talking to him, and he always seemed to make my day a little brighter no matter how horrible it was going. Then that day came, a singular day that made me feel so worthless, a day that would make the next year for me extremly hard.

I had came in last place at the grand prix finals, and I was so disappointed in myself. I had worked so hard to get here, to earn my place and finally be able to skate on the same ice as my idol Victor. I was so ashamed of myself I locked myself in a bathroom stall and cried, but soon enough I was caught by the Russian Yuri who only told me to just retire already.

'Maybe it would be better if I retired...' I didn't want to think about retiring at all, but after today's performance what else could I do? I had disappointed everyone who was cheering for me, and I was sure that my soulmate Victor would be disappointed in me too, after all I worked so hard only to disappoint everyone, including myself.

I reached down into my bag, wanting, no needing to talk to Victor. Finally after what seemed like hours of rummaging through my bag I found a sharpie that I always kept on me.

'Victor are you able to talk right now?' I hastily wrote my hands shaking, and tears streaming down my face. I looked at my arm for quite a while but nothing showed up, and I decided to write again.

'Victor?' I sobbed even more when 15 minutes later I still had no response. I collected myself as best I could, and left the bathroom.

"Yuri what took you so long everyone else already skated! You didn't even get to watch Victor Nikiforov perform!" I looked at him, and then looked back down to the ground. The two of us began to leave, and the reporters were just bombarding us with questions.

"Are you going to be retiring this year Yuri?!"

"What are your plans for next season?!" They asked the same kind of questions over, and over again. After the first several times of answering I don't knows, I began to ignore them. But then something go me out of the flash of cameras, and my walking towards the door.

"Yuri!' I turned to look, it was Victor Nikiforov, but he was not talking to me, he was talking to the Russian Yuri. After a moment of probably staring too long he asked me a question.

"A commemorative photo? Sure!" He said with a large smile plastered on his face. I shook my head, and left. I could hear his coach and the Russian Yuri scolding him about not even recognizing his competitors but I didn't care any more I just wanted to get home.

I got drunk later that night, and I don't remember anything that happened, and I woke up the next morning not even my soulmate had gotten back to me. I let out a choked sob before I went to wash the ink off of my skin. I scrubbed furiously trying to get the stubborn ink off of my arm, and it slowly turned into nothing but pure red skin.

I felt the tears once again run down my face, and I wiped them away. After all there was no use crying over spilled milk. I quickly packed my things, and headed out the door to catch my flight, I wanted out of here and back to Detroit as soon as possible.

The next year was hard on me, my soulmate Victor rarely got in touch with me, and I was left to figure things out on my own. I had gone back to my home town Hasetsu, to try and figure out what I was going to do from here on out. 

I had just gotten back from the ice rink, only to find out that Yuko's three girls Axel, Lutz, and Loop had uploaded the video of me skating Victor's routine. I was mortified, I had no idea what to do or what to think. Was this really happening to me? I couldn't believe it, and my disbelief continued until the day I saw Victor standing butt naked in front of me.

"VI-VICTOR!!!!!!" I let out a startled scream seeing him here and in the flesh but even more so here he was standing naked in front of me.

"Hello Yuri, I am here to become your new coach, you will make it to the Grand Prix Final and you will win!" It was then that I saw something that I never thought I would see, Victor winking at me. I immediatly ran to my room without thinking, and slammed the door shut.

I was mentally freaking out unsure of what in the world to do, without think I immediatly grabbed a sharpie and wrote to Victor.

'Victor!! Victor OMG OMG!!! Tell me I am not dreaming!' I hastily wrote out, inside I was fanboying at being able to see my idol standing in front of me with nothing covering him, but I was also freaking out at the fact he was here.

'You're not dreaming Yuri. What is going on?' This was the first time in months that Victor had gotten back to him so quickly, and he was happy but that didn't change the current situation.

'My idol is at my house, claiming that he is going to coach me! He declared this while standing naked in front of me in the onsen! I have no idea on how to react to this at all Victor!' 

'Yuri calm down! This is a great opportunity, you could learn a lot from him! Oh yeah I am going to be in Japan for a while, and I was wondering if you would like to meet up?' I blushed but shook my head my soulmate was asking to meet me now of all times?!

'Of course I would love to met you! But why would he be here? I mean I have always wanted to talk to him, and secretly dreamed of him coaching me but why is he here now? '

'Maybe you inspired him or something Yuri! By the way who is your idol you never did tell me.' I blushed, but figured it would be fine to tell Victor right? I mean he is my soulmate.

'Okay, but don't laugh.' I watched as a smiley face appeared on my skin, and then words appeared right after it.

'I would never laugh at you Yuri!' I let out a sigh before finally writing down on my skin the name of my idol.

'Victor Nikiforov, the Russian skater. It is kind of funny because both of you are named Victor.' I watched and waited for Victor's reply, several minuetes passed. So I decided to write his name to see if it would get him out of his daze that he seemed to be in or just catch his attention, but my writing was stopped when I heard my soon to be coach calling my name, and his loud footsteps coming down the hallway towards my room, and before I could react the door was thrown open to reveal Victor wearing a huge grin on his face.

"I found you!" I stared at him confused, what did he mean that he found me.

"Victor wha-what do you mean you found me?!" He then all of a sudden reached down and embraced me .

"Victor what are you!!" 

"I finally get to meet you Yuri!!! Yuri my родственная душа !" I looked at him confused, what had he just called me?

"What did you just say Victor? I don't speak Russian." He looked at me with those gorgeous blue eyes that shined, he looked so happy, but I still had no clue what he was going on about.

"You're my soulmate Yuri!" My eyes widened, and a blush spread across my face. I was Victor's soulmate! No way! I mean yeah my soulmate's name is Victor, and I don't know his last name, but there was no way that they could be one in the same! No way!

"What?! No way how? How do you know this?" I said, my disbelief obviously showing up on my face.

"How mean Yuri! Just look at this!" He rolled up his sleeve to reveal the conversation both I and Victor, had been having before he came into my room. I rolled up my own sleeve to compare, and all of a sudden I could feel the hot tears streaming down my face.

"It's really you Victor?" I said, my voice trembling. I feel an overwhelming emotion take hold over me, and it is called pure happiness.

"It is really me Yuri!" I wrapped my arms around him, a large smile plastered on my face.

"It's really you..." I looked up at him, but then in that moment I think back to the Grand Prix final when he didn't reply, and not to mention he just thought of me as a fan and not a competitor. For some reason that made me feel really pissed off but I decided to let it go and just enjoy the current situation.

"Although I am your soulmate don't expect me to take it easy on you!"

"I wouldn't dream of it!"


	10. My Sweet Hunter~ Vampire Yuri X Vampire Hunter Victor

(Trigger Warning: Some thoughts in here may be considered suicidal, reader discretion is advised. Also Victor didn't cut his hair in this fic if anyone was wondering, and he is also really oc in this one, but he will start to look like the normal Victor we all know and love towards the end.)

~Unedited~

Yuri had always lived his life in the dark, never seeing the light of day. Not that he really had a choice in the fact, he knew that if he were to venture out into the light of day he would be dead on the spot. He had grown to accept this over the years, but there was one fact that he hated about his being, and it was something that he could never change. He had to kill in order to survive, he hated himself for it, and he tried desperately to rarely eat, but then his instincts would go into overdrive, and force him to do so.

He wished that he was a human, so that he could live a normal life, and have friends and not constantly be alone in this wing of the house all day. Granted he never had to worry about money due to the fact other than his small wing, the rest was a grand hotel that always seemed to be pretty busy, due to the lore and urban legends that surrounded the place due to Yuri's existence.

Every month in the area there would be at least one death from blood loss, due to Yuri needing to feed. He felt horrible every time, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't control his instinct when he was hungry. It fed the rumors about there being a vampire in town, and all of them led to the large gothic style mansion.

Yuri hated the fact that people only came because they wanted to catch a glimpse at a vampire, aka him. It made it hard for him to go out during the night, and it made it extremly difficult for him to feed without being caught. Although a part of him wished to be caught so that a hunter would come, and end his sorrowful existence.

Even though he did not necessarily like the life he was living he did find things to enjoy like reading, writing, watching movies, and his favorite activity to do was ballet dancing. He had learned through online tutorial videos, dancing helped soothe his mind.

But of all the things he hated about being a vampire the loneliness had to be the worst part of it. Any friend he made would die, while he would live on for all eternity unless a hunter killed him. Oh how he wished a hunter would just hurry up, and come for him. Take him away from this endless cycle of loneliness.

He wandered outdoors, to look at the softly glowing moon. He wondered if the sun looked anything like the moon, was it harsher in it's light, or would it have the same soft glow that the moon gave out?

The cracking of a branch is what finally broke him from his thoughts, and he looked over towards where the sound had come from, and was astounded with what he saw. It was a man, a very tall, and a very handsome man, who was standing before him. He had short silver hair swayed slightly in the breeze, striking blue eyes that twinkled like stars, and beautiful pale skin that reminded him of freshly laid snow.

Yuri's instincts told him to bite the beautiful man, to drain him of all of his blood, but he fought against it, and instead continued making eye contact.

"Hello... I wasn't expecting anyone else to be out so late out night..." Yuri said, he was nervous he rarely talked to anyone, and he wasn't expecting to tonight, so it made the situation a little more nerve wracking to the raven haired man.

"Hello to you as well, but may I ask what you are doing out here so late at night?" Yuri grew stiff at the question, he needed to think of an excuse. The man would not ever see him during the day, or anything so maybe he should just say he couldn't sleep? Yeah that was it he couldn't sleep.

"I couldn't sleep what about you? Why are you out here?" Yuuri said slightly nervous due to the fact that this man was now stepping closer to him his long ponytail swaying slightly as he did. Yuri took a step back, his heart thumping irrationally loud, something told him that he should be afraid of this man.

"I am out hunting..." The man before him said, and Yuri felt a shiver go down his spine. What could this man be hunting? Could it be vampires? Yuri felt his instincts go wild telling him to either run or to kill the man in front of him, but he still stood there looking at him. Yuri gulped before asking the next question.

"What are you hunting?" He asked trying to make his voice seem calm, but inside he was mentally not ready for this it was true that a part of him wished that a hunter would end his life, but he didn't want to be so soon. He wanted to at least live a normal human lifespan, he was only 24, and believe it or not he still did want to do somethings with his life, and his blood ran cold when he saw the a smirk form on his face.

"Vampires." Yuri's eyes were widened, and for the first time in his life he felt afraid. He watched as the man in front of him walked towards him, Yuri's breath caught in his throat when the man tilted his chin up towards him forcing their eyes to meet.

"My name is Victor Nikiforov, hello Class A Vampire Yuri Katsuki." Yuri was trembling, and the man named Victor held his chin up tightly, and Yuri closed his eyes, and he feels the tears streaming down his face. Victor's eyes widened, and then a look of amusement showed on his face.

"Oh you're not going to fight back? What an interesting Vampire?" He said mockingly, and Yuri held back a whimper.

"What's the point in fighting back? Hunters always win in the end, and I will end up dead." Victor let out a laugh, his laugh sounded beautiful like music in Yuri's ears but he still only looked up at him with confusion.

"Wh-why are you laughing at me?!" He said tears still in his eyes, as he looked into those bright blue eyes that were smiling with amusement.

"I don't think I will kill you just yet!" He said rather happily, and Yuri only became more confused.

"What do you mean you won't kill me?"

"It means I won't kill you just you yet. I know let's go to your room and we can talk! Come on!"

Yuri was half dragged into the mansion by Victor, he walked and gave directions to the silver haired man. Down the corridors they went, and then finally they made it to the darkest wing of the house where no sunlight would ever shine. The windows were covered with boards, and curtains, the curtains giving it a somewhat soft and homey feeling.

When they made it to the living room is where Yuri stopped, they both sat down in chairs that faced done another, and they began to talk.

"This is a nice place you got Yuri! You sure do like to read don't you?" He said noting the bookshelves that were everywhere in the living room.

"Of course, it is one of the few things I enjoy doing." Yuri said, and Victor looked intrigued.

"What other things do you like to do Yuri?" He said with a slight smile on his face, and Yuri's face lite up.

"I love ballet! I learned it from online tutorials, and I also write, and watch movies."

"Oh really you do ballet? I used to do ballet on the side, it was a lot of fun! We should dance together sometime Yuri!" Yuri blushed, and looked down to the ground.

"O-okay...I am not sure how good I would be since I...since I can't see myself in a mirror..." Victor gave him a reassuring smile.

"I am sure that you dance beautifully Yuri. So tell me do you like being a vampire?"

"No..." Yuri said quickly, and Victor looked at him confused it wasn't often that a vampire hated being a vampire. In fact many of them were sickeningly proud of it. So it was very rare to find a vampire who hated themselves for it.

"Why is that?" Victor was honestly very intrigued about why the raven haired man didn't like being a vampire.

"Well I wish that I was a human, so that I could be normal. Take ballet lessons, go walking in the sun, go to college, have friends and to be able to go out and not have to worry about hurting people..." He looked down heartened for a single moment, and then gave a small smile. " But I guess I can't do any of those things can I?"

Victor put a hand on his shoulder, and gave him a small smile.

"Well you didn't choose to be born this way Yuri, and there is nothing you can do about it. I know it is my job to kill you, but I will let you know that I wont kill you until you actually harm someone in front of me. You have yet to try and hurt me, so I would like to become your first friend for the time being."

"Thank you Victor, but...are you sure you can do that? Aren't you supposed to kill me right when you find me?"

"Yes, but I will use the excuse that I couldn't tell if you were a vampire or not, and if you never go berzerk Yuri, or hurt someone we can be friends, but I know that you will have to feed eventually sadly, even though I want to be your friend in the end I will still have to kill you."

"I understand, but even still please be my friend until it is time for me to feed. I try not to feed but after about a month my instincts will go into overdrive, and force me to. I hate it, so when that times please....please kill me."

"Of course Yuri."

The next several weeks passed, and the two of them grew incredibly closer to one another, and Yuri even began to develop romantic feelings for Victor. He knew that he shouldn't feel this way for him, it would make it even harder on him when the time came that Victor had to kill him, but it turned out Victor felt the same way.

"Yuri, can I talk to you..." Yuri nodded and walked over towards Victor.

"What is it Victor?" Victor had a serious look on his beautifully pale face.

"Yuri I have started to grow feelings for you...and I know that I will have to kill you soon, but it is so hard I wish that we could just stay together. I don't know if this is love or something else I just felt that you should know my feelings. "

"Victor...I-I feel that same way...but we don't have much time together left, and not to mention I am a vampire so we can't be together you a hunter, an-" All of a sudden Victor's lips were on his own, and they were so soft and warm, and Yuri couldn't help himself but to kiss back and fall into the depths of the kiss.

"Yuri I know we don't have a lot of time left together before you have to feed, but I want to make the most of what little time we have left if you will let me. Please Yuri, after getting to know you, and seeing how kind you are I have fallen for you even during these few short weeks. So please let's just make the most of our time together before we have to end it."

Yuri nodded tears in his eyes, what Victor had just said made him extremly happy.He was so happy that he could cry, but at the same time he was sad, sad that this would only last a few more days at the most, so he decided to ask Victor a question.

"Victor will you dance with me?" Victor gave a smile, and took Yuri's hand.

"Of course I will Yuri."

The two of them danced together, spinning, jumping, twirling, together. All that mattered in those few moments were that they were together, in the here, and now. It didn't matter that they only had a short while more together, all that matter was now.

It was only two days later that, Yuri's instincts began to take over, and he was fighting desperately to go against them. To stay with Victor for a while longer, to be in his arms, to feel his kiss against his lips, but he knew that, that was now impossible. The longer he fought against it the more pain he would be in, until he finally gave into his instincts.

"Vi-victor please you....you have to do it now..." Victor looked at him with tears in his eyes.

"Yuri...I don't know if I can bring myself to do it..." Yuri looked up at him with pain in his eyes, and tears streaming down beautiful pale face.  
"Victor please...I-i don't want to hurt anyone...please Vitya...kill me..." Victor violently shook his head back and forth trying to tell Yuri that he couldn't do it. Not after he had fallen in love with the sweet vampire, how could he ever bring himself to do such a thing to him.  
"No I won't do it Yuri I can't...I can't kill you I love you too much..." Victor was sobbing now, and it was becoming harder for Yuri to control himself, and he didn't want to hurt anyone especially not Victor.  
"You...have to Victor...it is so painful... I don't want to hurt you, or anyone else so please...please let me die in your arms."  
Victor's eyes widened in shock, but he still didn't want to comply. So he shook his head once again and took Yuri into his arms.  
"Please don't make me do this Yuri..." Yuri gave him a small smile, before he let out a loud groan from the pain, his instinct trying to still get the best of him.  
"Victor...I don't want anyone but you to do this...so please...do it..." Victor let out a loud sob, before he nodded his head, and took out his scared weapon meant to kill vampires.  
"Alright...." He quickly thrust the sword through Yuri's chest, and soon enough the edges around the wound started to turn black. Yuri let out a loud scream of pain as he felt the sword being thrust through he chest, it was painful, more painful than anything he had ever felt before. It felt like he was burning from the inside out.  
"Yuri I am sorry, I am sorry I know it hurts, I am so sorry..."  
"Victor...I love you...it isn't your fault...I wanted this..."   
"I love you Yuri, I love you so much...why couldn't I had been born a normal human instead of a hunter... we could have been together then...this hurts Yuri what am I going to do without you?!" Victor cried out tears streaming down his pale face.  
"Be happy...I don't regret my time with you Victor, it is a time... I will hold dear in my soul if I have one.." The darkness had begun to spread to Yuris neck and he only had seconds more to live, and Victor held him tight in his arms.  
"I love you Yuri! I love you so much!"   
" I love... you too Vitya..." With those words finally said Yuri let out one more final scream of pain, before he was nothing more than a pile of ash.  
"NO! NO! YURI!" Victor cried he knew he had done it, he knew that he had to, and that Yuri had wanted him to, but those facts didn't ease the pain and guilt he felt coursing through him. He stayed there for several more hours crying until he took his knife and cut his long hair short. He took a small bottle he had found and scooped up some of Yuri's ashes into it, he managed to get a chain for it, and later carried it with him everywhere after all it was the only thing he had left of Yuri other than his memory.


	11. Adopting their First Child!~

~Unedited~

Yuri and Victor walked through the halls of the orphanage looking, they didn't know who they were looking for but they figured that they would know when they saw them. They were hoping to adopt a child, so that they could be what they always had wanted to be. Parents. They knew that it was not possible for two men to have a baby together so they wanted to adopt.

Yuri's sister Mari had offered to be a surrogate for them, but they declined her offer. After all they knew that there were already children out there who had no parents, and they wanted to be able to give at least one of them a well deserved and loving home. 

"Victor what if we find the child for us, and they don't like me?" Victor put a reassuring arm around Yuri and gave him a gentle squeeze in an effort to calm the raven haired male's nerves.

"I am sure they will love you Yuri, you are an amazing person and I am sure that you will make an amazing parent as well. Just have a little faith in yourself okay?" Yuri gave a weak smile, and nodded his head.

"I'll try my best Victor...I am just really nervous. This is going to be our child after all, and I want everything to be perfect, and I know it wont be, but I just am feeling really nervous, and I don't know-"

"Shhh..." Victor cooed to the panicking male."Everything will be alright, we can only control what happens in the here and now. So let's go find our child Yuri." The two of them walked into the room where 10 children were playing, all of them were adorable. But a child in particular caught their eyes, it was a young boy with black hair and stunning blue eyes, that reminded him of Victor's eyes.

The small boy was sitting in the corner by himself, holding a small plush poodle, Yuri immediatly knew that this was the little boy who he wanted to become his child, and so he started to walk slowly towards the boy, until he was crouching in front of him, the boy looked to be maybe 3 or 4.

"Hi little guy what are you doing over here by yourself?" The young boy looked up at Yuri, and then looked back down at the ground.

"They don't want to play with me. They say I am weird..." The young boy said, and he obviously sounded sad that no one wanted to play with him.

"Then how about Victor and I play with you? How does that sound?" The young boy let out a bright smile, and nodded his head. Excitement was clearly showing on his face, and he looked extremly happy at those words.

"Yes! Yes! Let's play!" The young boy stood up, took Yuri's hand and lead him to the large toy box. The young boy handed him another stuffed dog, only this one was a black lab, and Yuri motioned for Victor to come over to them.

"I am Yuri, and this is Victor can you tell us what your name is?"

"Yep! My name is Katsu!" Yuri smiled brightly knowing exactly what that name meant, Katsu was a name that meant victory. Victor of course only smiled at knowing the young boys name, after all he didn't know what his name had meant, but he thought it had a wonderful ring to it, and suited the boy in front of them perfectly.

"Well it is nice to meet you Katsu! What should we play hmmm...?" Victor said to Katsu with his signature heart shaped smile.

"Let's play animal house! You can be the daddy Victor, and you can be the mommy Yuri!" He said while letting out an adorable giggle.

"Alright! Let's play!" 

The three of them spent the rest of the afternoon playing with each other, tag, trucks, house, bug catching, they played so much that soon Victor and Yuri were exhausted by the end of the day but they had both had so much fun playing with Katsu that they didn't care how exhausted they were. 

"Yuri I think we found our child." Yuri happily smiled, and nodded his head.

"Definitely. "

The next few weeks were spent filling out paperwork, and going to visit Katsu as much as possible, and with each visit they knew that this child, this child was meant for them to raise as their own. They worked hard at home to prepare Katsu room, and to get toys, and all the necessities that Katsu could possibly need. They may or may not have splurged a little too much in making everything perfect for their soon to be son. 

Soon enough everything was done in their preparations, and all that was left to do was to wait for the paperwork to go through. They still visited Katsu as much as possible between practicing for the next skating season, and helping out at Yuri's parent's onsen.

Then finally the day when they could bring Katsu home came, and of course Yuri was in a panic trying to make sure everything was absolutely perfect for Katsu. They had told Katsu that he was going to come home with them several weeks ago, and everytime they went to see him he would ask if he was going to go home with them that day, so everyone was super excited. Victor was now ushering Yuri to the car so hopefully he would calm down a little bit at the least.

"Yuri love please calm down. You know Katsu is excited to come home with us, and you know that he knows that we are his dad's now, not to mention that you spent weeks making sure that everything was absolutely perfect for him. Everything will be fine Yuri I promise."

"Okay Victor I will try to calm down...I am just scared that something could go wrong...but you're right everything will be fine...I just need to calm down." Victor reached over and put his hand on top of Yuri's and rubbed soothing circles on the skin between his thumb and pointer finger.

"Yep everything will be just fine. Now let's go get our son Yuri." They drove to the rest of the way to the orphanage to get Katsu. They were met at the front gate with Katsu, and his bag of things from the orphanage. As soon as Katsu saw Yuri and Victor, he ran towards them with open arms.

"Papa! Daddy!" He barreled into them, and the two men lovingly embraced Katsu.

"Are you ready to go home Katsu?" Victor asked him with a large smile on his face.

"Yes Papa!!!" Yuri gave him a large smile.

"Let's get home then, and then we can go play in the yard with Makkachin." The three of them then went into the car, and began to drive home with Katsu. All three of them wearing bright smiles on their faces, heading towards an unknown but bright future.


	12. Valentine's Day Special: Falling in Love with you!~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~(A/n) This is loosely based off of what I read in a manga called Koisuru Bicchi-kun by Furukawa Fumi, I thought the idea in the one shot was absolutely adorable, and I decided to give writing something similar for Yuri, and Victor! This is an au in which when you fall in love with them your heart starts to follow them around, and when the feeling is mutual you know longer see the hearts but they are joined together in love forming a strong bond between two people. Also if the heart is touched, the memories of every time the other person has seen them 
> 
> ~Unedited~

Victor was gliding over the ice, the blades of his skates lightly scraping over the ice beneath him. He was trying desperately to come up with a new routine for the next skating season, but he was uninspired, and no matter what he did he could not find any inspiration whatsoever.  
Inspiration was the driving force when it came to ice skating for Victor he was always trying to surprise the audience, without being able to suprise them he had lost his inspiration for skating. 

Skating had become more of a job to him rather than it being fun, it was sad but true. It had gotten to the point that he was thinking about retiring this season. Nothing was a challenge, and it had gotten to the point where he was just expected to win, the audience pretty much knew who the winner was going to be, even Victor knew that he was going to win. 

Victor skated towards the excite of the rink, and proceeded to take his skates off. He gathered up all his things, and started to head towards the exit of the rink. When all of a sudden he bumped into a raven haired male, with chocolate brown eyes, his face was a light pink of his obvious embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry!" The man cried out, and tried to move away from Victor as quickly as he possibly could, but he dropped his ID.

"Wait you dropped this Victor!" Victor said moving towards the man. 

"Thank you so much!" The Raven haired man said bowing deeply.

"So your name is Yuri." Victor said in slight amusement thinking back to the blonde kitten who was still training back in Russia. "I am Victor it is a pleasure to meet you!" 

"Likewise...ummmm.... if you will excuse me I have to get to practice it was nice meeting you!" victor watched as Yuri ran off towards the rink, and he started once again leaving the exit of the rink.

The next morning Victor awoke to the sound of Makkachin barking loudly, he opened his eyes with a groan. Only to be met with the sight of a small red heart cowering behind the curtain, and Makkachin barking at it, in curiosity rather than anger or fright.

"Makkachin calm down." Victor said immediatly succeeding in calming the dog. He had to admit that it was the first time he had ever seen a heart in his room, despite always getting confessions. Apparently this only happened when someone truly loved you, but there was only one problem. Who was madly in love with him?

He approached the heart slowly, and looked up at it with a small smile on his face. The heart slowly came out, and began to float several feet away from his face.

"Why hello there! I wasn't expecting to see a heart anytime soon. I wonder why your owner gave it to me? I wonder if they even fully realize that you're missing yet. Oh well you can stick around with me for a while then."

The heart never once left Victor's side unless he went to the bathroom, and Victor found that it was rather adorable. No one, but him and the person the heart belonged to could see it though. Which he had always found slightly disappointing, he wanted to show to everyone the adorable little heart until he found out who they are.

However even though he wanted to find out who the owner of the little heart was, he found himself nearly always thinking about the boy named Yuri he had met at the rink the day before. He remembered those chocolate brown eyes, and the way his face was pink, Victor couldn't help but find the man adorable. 

Whenever he thought of the man a small smile would come to his face, Victor didn't know why he found the man utterly adorable, he had only talked to him once yet he was enraptured by him. Over the next few days he continued to look for him at the rink, but he didn't see him.

The small heart still faithfully followed him around, and Victor found the presence of it to be very endearing. Although it just made him even more curious as to who could be in love with him, he wanted to know. He wanted to see who gave him their heart, and get to know them. He was walking lost in his thoughts when all of a sudden the man bumped into someone, and the person in front of him fell down to the ground.

"Ouch..." Victor looked down at the man before him, immediatly recognizing him as the young man he had bumped into only days ago.

"I am sorry Yuri, I didn't see you there!" Victor said worried about the man who was still on the ground, looking up at him with wide eyes, and a blush covering most of his face, as he looked up at Victor. Victor offered a hand down to him to help him stand up, which the man immediatly took.

"Umm...can I talk to you in private Victor..." The raven haired male looked nervous and he seemed so adorable to Victor that he just had to say yes to hearing the male out.

They went behind the ice rink, where there were no people around, Victor watched as Yuri fidgeted, looking very uncomfortable, and very anxious.

"What did you want to talk about Yuri?" Victor said trying to encourage Yuri to speak up.

"Umm...well you have my heart...so umm..." Did Yuri want to have his heart back? Victor wondered as the raven haired man struggled to say the words that he wanted.

"I-I...really love you so...umm...could you please accept these chocolates?!" Yuri held out a small bag to Victor, and Victor only looked at Yuri confused. Why did Yuri have chocolates that he wanted to give him.

"I get you like me, but why are you giving me chocolates?" Yuri looked at Victor dumbfounded, and then let out a small sigh.

"Well today is Valentine's day Victor, and well I wanted to tell you that I love you..." Victor took the chocolates from Yuri's hand, with a smile.

"Then I will accept them, but please give me a little time to respond to your feelings alright?" Yuri nodded, looking disheartened but still hopeful.

"That is fine...ah here is my number so you can call me when you decide or text me if you want to met up with me. Which ever you decide is fine with me, if you don't get back to me I will do my best to give up on you..."

Eventually a month had passed, and Victor still had not gotten back to Yuri about his feelings, and Victor had begun to see the heart less frequently a few days after the confession, but now he hadn't seen the heart for a week now. 

Victor started to think back on his reasons for leaving Russia for America for a while. It was an attempt to find inspiration for the next skating season, and he hoped that a change of scenery for a month or two would be enough to jump start his inspiration, but the only thing that he could think of lately was Yuri.

He knew that he had to get back to Yuri as soon as possible, but he hadn't seen his heart in over a week. Had he given up on him? He turned on the hot water in the shower, letting it take all the aches and pains from the day of skating away, but the only thing that he could think about was Yuri, and what Yuri was doing in the exact moment.

When he finished showering he stepped out into his living room, and was met with a wonderful surprise. There right in front of him, floating in mid air was Yuri's heart. 

'Looks like he didn't give up on me after all.' He thought with a small smile gracing his pale lips, he was happy that Yuri hadn't given up on him yet, and he slowly reached out to touch the floating heart. 

Immediately he saw all the times Yuri had seen him, it started off when he was a junior skater, and went all the way until now. He saw the reason why Yuri had fallen in love with him as well, Victor had given Yuri encouragement when he was in one of his lowest points of skating. He barely remembered that day, even though now it seemed like it had been a long time ago. He found it extremly adorable that Yuri had fallen in love with him due to that day nearly two months ago now. 

"Don't give up on skating, if you just give up you wont be able to reach your goal of skating with your idol so you have to keep up your hard work!" 

In that moment he realized that he too had fallen in love with the raven haired man. He didn't know why it had taken him so long to realize his feelings for the man, but now he knew, and he also knew that his heart was now faithfully following Yuri. 

He texted Yuri asking them to meet at a small cafe near the ice rink in a few hours. He immediatly set to work getting ready so that he would be ready to give Yuri his own confession.

Yuri sat in the chair of the cafe squirming anxiously, he didn't know what was going to happen. There were so many different possibilities, and in his mind it scared him. He didn't want to seem so nervous, but it was obvious by his movements, and the expression on his face. 

He was broken out of his thoughts by a swift kiss to his check. He turned his head, and his eyes met with stunning blue ones holding up beautiful roses, and a heart shaped box that was no doubt filled with chocolates.

"Yuri you have stolen my heart, so take responsibility, and become my Valentine. Since it is White day today I figured that it would be a wonderful way to recuperate my feelings with you Yuri. I love you."

Yuri's eyes filled with tears, and he immediatly stood up to give Victor a bone crushing hug, which moments later turned into a quick peck on Victor's lips.

"Of course I will be your Valentine. I love you too Victor!"


	13. The wedding!~

Yuri sat nervously fidgeting inside the small room, his heart pounding, and palms sweating. Today was the day, the day Yuri had dreamed of ever since the two of them had put the rings on each other's fingers. It was their wedding day.

Yuri was dressed in a black tux, and purple tie, his hair slicked back, and contacts in his brown eyes. Victor was dressed the same as Yuri except for his hair remained how it normally looked. The two of them looked absolutely stunning, but Victor could of course tell that Yuri was definitely nervous. He understood to some extent, he was nervous as well but excitement trumped all of his nervousness, but he knew that he should calm down his soon to be husband.  
"Yuri what's wrong?" Victor asked the raven haired man. Yuri looked up at him with his stunning brown eyes, and gave Victor a small smile.  
"It isn't anything serious, I am just worried about messing up the vows, or tripping while going down the aisle. You know normal things people get nervous about when they are going to get married."

"Yuri I promise you that everything is going to be perfect, after all we love each other, and what could make this day anymore perfect than that." Yuri nodded, looking up at Victor with a smile on his face.

"Your right Victor. today is going to be perfect, and nothing can make it be anything less." Victor gave Yuri a warm smile, and then gently brought his hand to his lips.

"I love you Yuri."

"I love you too Victor."

The two of them stood at the altar, smiles wide, and eyes full of love. Flowers surrounded the two men, as they made their vows to one another, promising that no matter what happened the two of them would hold strong, and they would always love each other. 

After all they knew that despite anything that could ever try to come between the two of them there was one thing that would always remain the same, no matter what. That thing was simple yet so complex, yet they knew it would stay. And that was the fact that the two of them loved each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Just letting you all know that I do have a book for this couple called Forgotten Memories, it is a soulmate au, and I would really appreciate it if you could all check it out. Also please do check out my tumblr at otakugirl122899, where you can ask me questions, send me requests, or pretty much see what I am up to! Thank you all so much for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful day!


	14. Goodbye Yuri~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Reqested by drawacirclethatsgay ~
> 
> ~Ghost AU~

Victor watched as Yuri sat on his bed tears running down his face. He longed to reach out, and touch him, to tell him that everything was okay, and nothing was his fault, but he knew that he could no longer do that. He could no longer reach out, and touch him as he pleased, no longer kiss his sweet lips, no longer hold him tight and whisper to him that everything was going to be alright. Even though he wanted to reach out, and hold him tightly in his arms, he couldn't after all he was dead.

It had only been a few hours ago that both Yuri, and he were out enjoying Saint Petersburg in all its glory. It was only a few hours ago, that he could hold his hand, kiss him, hold him, love him. It was only a few hours ago that a single car took him away from Yuri.

Victor didn't really remember anything that had happened, but Yuri did. After all it all happened in front of his eyes. He knew the moment would haunt him for the rest of his life, he and Victor had been walking across the road in a crosswalk when all of a sudden Victor pushed him hard, so he fell onto the sidewalk, and out of the road, and within in that moment he had heard a sickening thud, and looked back in time to Victor skidding across the pavement, blood seeping through his clothing, and all he could do in that moment was scream.

Victor didn't know why he was still here, all he knew was that he had died, but it wasn't as if he minded the fact. He was worried about Yuri after all, and being here he could watch over him to make sure he got through this, to make sure that he could get through this by himself.

He hated the sight of Yuri crying, calling out his name desperately, it was clear that his heart had shattered the moment Victor had left this world. And there was nothing Victor could do to put him back together again, all he could do was watch as the love of his life cried, and it killed him inside.

He watched as Makachin desperately tried to stop Yuri from crying. Giving him kisses all over his face, and hands. He smiled slightly at the site, but knew that nothing could stop Yuri from crying himself to sleep.

That night he finds that he can enter Yuri's dreams, and he smiles as he watches the memory of the two of them the first night they met in Hasetsu. The night that Victor declared that he was going to be his coach. It was a wonderful memory for the both of them, and it made him happy that this was the beginning of their wonderful relationship.

Every night after that it was the same, memories of their lives together were in Yuri , and Victor watched as the months went by. He watched Yuri slowly becoming alright, slowly but surely finding some way to put himself back together. He still cried, he still blamed himself for what happened to Victor, but he was slowly putting back the pieces.

Then after about 4 years he watched Yuri dream about their final memory, the final time that Yuri had seen Victor. Victor watched himself die, he watched Yuri screaming, shaking him, begging him to wake up, to stay with him. Victor could feel the hot tears running down his cheeks as he watched the scene before him, as he watched Yuri crying, and begging. It hurt him to know that in that moment, and all moments to follow he could not be with him to comfort him.

Then all of a sudden the scene changed, and it was only him, and Yuri standing in their apartment, as if nothing had changed. Victor knew that Yuri was still dreaming, but there was something different about this dream, it was as if Yuri could see him standing there.

"Vi-Victor is that really you?" Yuri asked, tears still streaming down his face. Victor's blue eyes widened, and he let out a small smile.

"Yes Yuri...it's me." Yuri ran to Victor, and embraced him. After a stunned moment Victor returned the embrace, and held Yuri tight.

"I love you! I love you! Why did you leave me? Don't leave me ever again please Victor!" Victor rubbed small circles on his back in an attempt to calm the crying male. He was grateful to be able to touch him, but he had finally figured out why. This moment was so that he could say goodbye to Yuri.

"Yuri shhhh....it's okay moya lyubov'. I am here now it is okay..."

"VictorI miss you! I miss you so much!"

"I know Yuri, but everything will be okay you will see."

"But I miss you so much Victor...no matter how much time passes I know that I will always miss you, you will always be apart of me, and I don't think I will ever be able to fully let you go..."

"I know Yuri, you will always be apart of me, but there is only one thing I want, and that is for you to be happy, whether I am there or not. That is the one thing I have always wanted, and it hurts me to see anything but your smiling face, I know you can't be happy all the time, but I want you to at least try to be happy, for me, and for yourself."

"But Vic-"

"No buts just please promise me that you will at least try to let yourself be happy. None of this was your fault. It was never your fault that I died, and it never will be. I love you Yuri, and that is why I want you to be happy. So please promise me." Yuri's tears kept streaming down his face as he said the next thing he needed to say, he was sad, he wanted Victor to stay with him, he had wanted them to grow old together, to maybe even start a family together, but all of that had been thrust away from them in that single moment.

"I-I promise Victor..." Victor gave Yuri his signature smile, and then waved to him.

"I guess this is truly goodbye now Yuri. I love you!" And with that Victor vanished, and Yuri woke up in his bed, that was cold on the other side, with tears streaming down his face, and he knew that, that was the last time he would see Victor while he was alive.


	15. Daffodils!~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~(A/n) Wrote this for the weekend challenge Darling Daffodils on Amino Fanfiction, I had a lot of fun writing this! And I hope you all enjoyed it!~

Yuri gently held the yellow Daffodil in his hand, admiring with a soft gaze. It was a beautiful flower, the shape reminded him of a teacup, sitting on a small plate, and the beautiful yellow reminded him warm embrace of the sun. It was his hobby to learn about flowers, and their symbolism. However there was another reason why he liked this flower, and that was for its meaning. 

It had several rebirth, respect, regard, but the one that he felt in tune with the most, was unrequited love. He had been in love with the same man for the past eleven years. At first it was just a normal celebrity crush like any other, but after he had gotten to know Victor, he had fallen hopelessly in love with him.

He was no longer in love with him for the way he skated, and the way he looked, but now he was in love with the man who was the Victor Nikiforov who he had loved all those years. Even when he learned that he was a very different man than how the media portrayed him, he was anything but disappointed instead he had fallen in love with him all over again, not for who the media portrayed him as, but as the man he was.

He knew that there was no way that his feelings could ever be required, after all he was just Yuri, and he was Victor, gold medalist, a legend among ice skaters. There was no way that Victor would ever feel the same way for him, there was no way that his love would ever be fulfilled.

He felt the warm tears stream quietly down his face, as he still gazed at the daffodil. He longed for Victor to feel the same way, longed for his love to be fulfilled. But he knew that his love would not be fulfilled no matter how much he wished, longed, and prayed. Still a part of him hoped, a part of him dreamed that Victor did return his feelings, that part of him kept him holding onto the hope that maybe, just maybe Victor did return his feelings. So even if it hurt he allowed himself to hang onto that small tiny hope that maybe he did return his feelings.

Little did he know that in that single moment Victor was watching, as he looked at the daffodil with tears streaming down his beautiful face. Victor wondered what on Earth could cause the wonderfully handsome man in front of to shed tears. That was when Victor heard the name of the man, as well as Yuri's confession.

"Victor...I love you so much..." After that Yuri continued to cry, and Victor knew what he needed to do, find out what meanings a daffodil had, and then make a call to the local florist.

The next day after practice Yuri was meet with a beautiful suprise. His room was filled to the brink with beautiful flowers, and they all shared a similar theme, love. 

Primrose, eternal love. Bell Flowers, unwavering love. Mallow, consumed by love. Jasmine, unconditional, and eternal love (though that is in the Philippines, Yuri reminded himself). Red roses, true love. Blue roses, mystery, attaining the impossible, and love at first sight. And last but not least Rainflowers, their meaning I love you back.

Yuri ran to find Victor, knowing it could only be him who would do such a wonderful thing for him. When he found him, he ran, and jumped into his arms.

"I am guessing you found my gifts Yuri?" Yuri nodded as he held Victor tighter.

"Thank you Victor! I love you! I love you so much!"

"I love you too Yuri now will you accept this?" In his hand hand he held out a small bouquet of Rainflowers, but in the center was a single yellow daffodil. With a smile Yuri accepted the bouquet knowing that his love was requited, and while he still loved the daffodil, he no longer felt that the meaning of unrequited love held any truth to him.


	16. My last days

Yuri sat in the waiting room with Victor waiting for the results of the CT scan, Yuri's heart was beating uncontrollably. He knew that for both Victor, and him they needed to know the results, and they needed to know the results now.

Yuri was more anxious than Victor, after all he didn't want to think that the love of his life could leave him within a couple months. Victor reached over, and grabbed his hand, trying to reassure him that everything would be okay in the end. Whether he was sick or not, he just wanted to spend the rest of his life with the love of his life.

"Yuri no matter what the results of the test are. It won't ever change the fact that I love you." He gave Yuri's hand a gentle squeeze.

"I know, but I am scared I don't want to think that I could lose you. I love you so much Victor."

"I know Yuri... I know, but no matter what the results are. We can work through this together." Yuri nodded, and then leaned his head over to rest on Victor's shoulder, taking in a deep breath as their hands intertwined together.

Finally after what seemed like forever, to Yuri the doctor came back, to inform them of the results. Yuri sat up straight, and looked at the doctor scared, he was afraid that he would lose Victor afraid that Victor would be gone, and one day soon he would be left on his own. He knew that he shouldn't think like that, but his mind immediatly jumped to those conclusions. He hated how it did that but that was the way his mind worked, no matter how much he disliked it.

"I am afraid that I have bad news sir..." Yuri thought that his heart had stopped beating, in that exact moment, his breathing quickened, in that moment it felt as if the world had stopped spinning.

"Mr. Nikiforov your tumor is inoperable, there is nothing we can do for you. After a review of all your tests  I give you three to six months to live. I am sorry, the most we can do in your case is help you stay comfortable. We will give you some time to discuss this with your husband. " Yuri felt like he couldn't breathe, he couldn't speak, he couldn't move he couldn't blink. All he could do was stare at the man in front of him with a scared look on his face.

This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't. He couldn't be losing Victor, his husband the love his life. This had to be a nightmare. A horrible nightmare that he would wake up from any second now, it had to be. Victor couldn't be dying, he couldn't be. He felt a warm hand on his, face, and a gentle voice calling out his name.

"Yuri...shhhh....it's okay Yuri...."  It was then that the tears began, he couldn't help but cry after all, the love of his life, his husband, in a few short months would be leaving him.

After they had arrived home they spent the rest of the night in each other's arms, Yuri refusing to release Victor from his grasp, afraid that if he took his eyes off of him for even one second he would be gone, and Yuri would never get to see the silver haired man again. He knew that it was silly, but he still was so scared and shocked after the news that they had both received today.

The following months were spent with the couple doing all that they could possibly do. They went on trips, watched ridiculous movies, spent all the time that they could together before they couldn't anymore, after all at the 3 month mark, Yuri had noticed Victor's body, changing, his memory being even worse than before, he seemed more tired than before, and he knew that Victor's health was beginning to deteriorate, and there was nothing he could do but try to be there with Victor, after all he could lose him at any moment now.

It seemed like so long ago that they had promised each other that they would grow old together, adopt a few children, and start their lives after retirement together, but he knew that now...none of that would ever happen. Victor would be gone, and Yuri would be left alone once more. He didn't know how he would live without Victor again. 

"Yuri...what are you thinking about?" Victor's soft voice broke him from his thoughts, and he gave Victor a small smile.

"Nothing important Victor...how are you feeling? Do you want me to get your pain meds?" Victor shook his head, and then opened his arms.

"No I want to cuddle with you Yuri please." Yuri let out a small laugh, and then a smile beamed on his face.

"Of course I will cuddle with you Victor." Yuri went and settled down into Victor's arms, it was one of the rare times he was lucid. As Yuri had said Victor had been deteriorating, and Yuri could tell that he didn't have much time left, so Yuri wanted to spend as much time with him as he could.

"Yuri I love you." 

"I love you too Victor."

Several days later he watched Victor's shallow breathing, Yuri knew that it would be soon. Victor would leave him soon, but at least he wouldn't be in pain anymore. Yuri tried to tell himself not to cry while he watched Victor trying to hold on to his last shreds of life he had, but it hurt.

"Yuri?" Yuri's head snapped up at the sound of Victor's voice, he saw blue eyes looking into his own, and he knew that it was nearly time.

"Yes Victor?" Yuri quietly said trying to keep the tears from billowing down, as he watched the life fade from Victor's eyes. He reached out, and gently held him in his arms.

"I love you so much...thank you for loving me too...." The tears started coming now, he could feel them warm, and wet rolling down his cheeks.

"I have always loved you Victor...and I always will."

"Thank you Yu...ri..." He knew that in that single moment, that one moment was when Victor the love of his life, his husband, and his best friend, had left this world, and moved on to the next. While all Yuri could do was let the silent tears roll down his cheeks as he still held Victor's body in his arms.


	17. Just Breathe Yuri

Yuri sat crouched down with his hands over his ears in an attempt to block out any sound from penetrating his mind. The words people were saying, the thoughts that he was thinking, they were all coming at him at once, and he didn't know how to handle it. He didn't know how to make it stop, but he wanted it to stop by god how he wanted it to stop.

He could feel his heart rate picking up, and his breaths were now coming in quick almost pant like intervals. How many times had he been through this? How many times has he gotten so overwhelmed that his anxiety took over? How many times has he succumbed to his anxiety, causing him to have a panic attack?

He didn't like when they happened, they always left him exhausted both mentally, and physically. Afterward, he would always fall asleep, no matter what the time it was, and he would sleep until the next day, although now he was in the middle of a competition and he could not afford to allow that to happen to him in this moment he had to calm himself down he had to.

Minuetes felt like hours, and he could feel the bile rising from his stomach, and he knew that he was going to vomit. It was a good thing he had made his way to the bathroom first in an attempt to calm himself because know he could make his way over to the toilet, and not have to worry about vomiting all over the floor and making a huge mess for thousands of people to see.

He didn't know why he was like this, he honestly wished that he wasn't and that he wasn't this way. His anxiety made it difficult for him to deal with the daily grind and even made it difficult for him to hear criticism. Things would echo around his head, and even if he knew that they were not true his mind kept replaying them over, and over again until he believed somewhere deep down that they were true.

"You're a horrible person."

"You won't ever make it as a skater."

"Why can't you just be a normal person?"

"You need to get out of your head, normal people don't stay stuck in their heads for this long."

"Just retire old man, we don't need two Yuri's on the bracket next season."

"Victor is just coaching him out of pity."

"Fat Pig."

"Victor doesn't love you."

Things like these were circulating in his mind, and they refused to leave him alone. 

He was stumbling towards the toilet now, feeling dizzy from the lack of air reaching his lungs. It felt as though a boa constrictor was wrapped tightly around his chest, not allowing any air to reach his screaming lungs. But he needed to make it to the toilet so that he wouldn't make a mess. So people wouldn't say anything more about him, so his thoughts couldn't torment him about anything else.

The good news was that he made it to the toilet to vomit, but the bad news was that he continued to vomit. Leaving him with little to no time to breath, and he knew at the rate he was going he was going to pass out on the bathroom floor, and possibly choke on his own vomit.

"Yuri! Are you still in here? They postponed the short programs until tomorrow, so we should probably head back to our hotel room to get some rest. But Yuri, you have been in here for a long time is everything okay?" Victor's voice broke through the sounds of Yuri's labored breaths, and Yuri could barely hear Victor's footsteps over the loud thoughts that still circulated in his mind.

"Yuri! Yuri oh my god Yuri!" Yuri looked as if he were somewhere else right now, his pale face had a lingering amount of vomit on it, and his eyes were blown wide as he struggled to breathe. Victor knelt down and took Yuri's face in his hands.

"Yuri look at me! Yuri look at me." Yuri barely heard the Russian man over his thoughts but his chocolate brown eyes turned to look at him. "Good Yuri, I love you so much. Can you take a deep breath for me love?" 

Yuri shook his head, and his labored breaths continued on. This wasn't the first time Victor had seen Yuri in this state, and he knew that it wouldn't be the last. Victor had managed to calm him down several times before, but it took time and patience and he wasn't sure how to medically help Yuri, and all he knew how to do were to hold him and try to break him out of those thoughts. However, this time he knew one thing, and that was that he needed to get Yuri to calm down, and breath otherwise they would be making a trip to the hospital.

"Yuri love, please calm down, and breathe. I love you so much, but I need you to take some deep breaths for me love. Can you do it with me please love?" Victor took a deep breath and watched as Yuri struggled to follow his lead. They continued doing this, and Victor could see that Yuri was starting to calm down.

"That is it, love, you are doing so good." They continued doing this until finally, Yuri's breathing evened out, and he was slumped against Victor exhaustion shown on his face.

"Victor...I am so tired..." Victor gave Yuri a small smile, he hated seeing Yuri panic like this but he knew that it happened, and all he could do was do his best to help support him, and get him calmed down.

"I know love, let's go back to the hotel room, and rest for the rest of the day. You will need your energy for tomorrow love, I will order some tea, and then we can spend the rest of the day cuddling. How does that sound?"

"That sounds good..."

"Alright, do you want to walk or for me to carry you back?"

"I will walk...but Victor?"

"Yes, Yuri?"

"Can we spend the day cuddling please?"

"Of course Yuri, whatever you need or want." Victor said with a small smile before he helped Yuri back to the hotel room where they spent the day doing just that.


	18. The moment our eyes met.~

~Doctor Yuri au x Patient Victor! Au As well as a Soulmate Au~

Yuri sighed today was another day of him caring for patients, and dealing with emergency situations. Don't get him wrong though, he loved his job, he loved being able to help people, but at times he found it exhausting. 

He would often wonder during his free time that he rarely had if he was going to meet his soulmate ever. Most of his friends and coworkers already had met theirs, and they were happy, but sadly Yuri had yet to meet his. He would often wonder what they were like, were they interested in the same things? What did they do for a living?

He often would find himself thinking of a bunch of silly scenarios that they could meet in. From bumping into each other on the street to his soulmate being an intern at the hospital. It always made him happy to imagine it, and would always boost his mood whenever he was feeling down, or just outright anxious. Imagining what it would be like when his entire world filled with color, being able to see the color of their eyes first, and wondering if they would draw him in mesmerizing him in the best way possible.

Meeting his soulmate was always the one thing Yuri had looked forwards to the most. Thinking about his soulmate was always able to lift his mood no matter how bad of a day it was. Smiling at the wonderful daydream of meeting his soulmate, however, was cut short. 

There had been a major pile up on the highway, and they needed all available hands on deck to help. One after the other, the other after one. They just kept coming, some were dead on arrival, most were in critical condition, and others had managed to get out of it with only a scratch.

Yuri was put in charge of a Russian who had come in, he was a John Doe, in critical condition, he worked hard to stabilize the man. Working hard to find stitch all the deep wounds, taking him to get a CT scan, blood work, the whole 9 yards. After hours of working on the man, he was finally stable. He had several broken bones, as well as several large lacerations on his back. But he was stable now, and that was all that mattered.

Yuri didn't know why but he felt a strong attachment to the male in front of him, it was strange yet calming. He was anxious about when he was going to wake up. He had a slight concussion but they knew that he would be waking up soon, and for some reason it made Yuri feel on edge, it was as if his entire being was waiting for the moment this man would wake up, and he didn't know why. He didn't know why this man seemed to be so important to him, even though he had no idea who he was, all he knew with his entire being was that he was important, and Yuri could not let him pass away, no matter what he had to do.

He worked around the clock making sure that his vitals, and medications, were given to him exactly when they needed to. He needed to make sure that he got better, and that he woke up. For some reason Yuri was determined not to lose this patient, he couldn't allow him to die he had to make sure that he woke up.

He reached out to the silver-haired man and began to carefully stroke his hair. He was handsome no doubt about that, and Yuri prayed that the man would open his eyes soon. He wondered what color his eyes were not that he would be able to tell since he hadn't made eye contact with his soulmate yet, but he was curious none the less. 

Yuri's thoughts were interrupted by his best friend, and fellow doctor Pichit.

"Yuri! Your still here! I thought your shift already ended, you seem to be really attached to this guy huh. Do you think that he is your soulmate, Yuri?" Yuri looked at Pitchit, and then back to the silver-haired man.

"I have no clue Pitchit... I won't know until our eyes make contact for the first time, you know that is how it works Pitchit."

"I hope he is, you are the only one I know who has not met your soulmate yet Yuri. Plus you seem to be really attached to this guy, and they say that in situations like this that the one who is tending to them gets very attached to their other half, which I would say that you are Yuri."

"Who knows...but I think a part of me hopes that he is."

"Well let's keep our hopes up then. I am sure that he is going to wake up, and he is going to be at least happy that he has someone by his side at the very least. I will see you in the morning, Yuri."

"Yeah see you in the morning Phitchit!" Yuri smiled and waved as Phitchit walked out of the room.

"I hope you wake up soon, I really would like to know why am so drawn to you...so please wake up soon."

~Happy Ending~

When Yuri woke up it was to the feeling of someone stroking his head in an affectionate matter, almost like what a mother would do to their child to sooth them to sleep. He slowly cracked open his brown eyes and were met with a stunning color that he still had no clue as to the name, all he knew was that they were beautiful and that this man sitting in the hospital bed was his soulmate.

Tears of happiness welled up in his eyes as he gently felt the hand cup his cheek, it was soft and warm, and Yuri could feel himself smiling. 

"Hello, Yuri..." Yuri looked confused at the fact the Russian man in front of him knew his name.

"How do you know my name?"

"The nurse told me, my name is Victor, by the way, Victor Nikiforov." Yuri smiled and told Victor his name.

"By the way how did you get into this accident anyways?" Victor blushed and looked down at the ground.

"Texting and driving..." 

"Victor Nikiforov! You know how many accidents that cause, not to mention the fact that it distracts you from driving. What would you have done if you had died?! We would have never met!!! I swear whenever you are driving I am taking your phone away from you, or I am driving!"

"We just met, and you are already talking about moving in with me! How cute Yuri!"

"That's not what I meant!" 

And so began Yuri and Victor's life together.

~Sad ending T^T~

Yuri awoke to the escalating sounds of the heart monitor, and immediately looked up to see that the heart rate was soaring and then came to a flat line, and he immediately hit the code button. He knew what this meant, he had seen it happen before in other trauma patients.

He prayed to God as he began to try to resuscitate the man in front of him, pumping his chest and watched as the code team came in to do their work. Finally, after what seemed like hours his heartbeat came back, however, the team knew that they could not leave until they knew that he was completely stable for the time being.

And that was when Yuri saw the man's eyes open, and he saw their stunning color. Everything in his world was colorful in that exact moment, and he knew. He knew that the man lying on this hospital bed in front of him was his soulmate. But just as he realized this, right in this moment the man slipped away and Yuri's world turned to gray once again. Leaving him in the world without his soulmate.


	19. Their first baby~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omega Yuri is pregnant and they have their first child

Yuri stared at the pregnancy test with happy tears in his eyes. He was pregnant. Victor and he had been trying for a baby for months now with no luck, but during his last heat they hadn't used protection in an attempt to conceive a child and now, now he was finally pregnant. He was so happy, so very happy. 

"Yuri love what's wrong why are you crying?" His alpha asked him obviously worried about the raven haired omega. He watched as Yuri held up the test the pregnancy test, and Victor's eyes filled with happy tears as well as he embraced the love of his life. 

"We're going to have a baby!" He cried out happy, and he twirled Yuri around.

"Victor! I am going to puke if you keep that up." He laughed out.

"I don't care we are going to have a baby! A baby! Is it going to be a girl? Or a boy? What should we name them? How should we decorate their nursery? Should we go with a skating theme or-?" Yuri quieted the other male with a soft kiss on his lips.

"It's a bit too soon to be thinking about all that. First, things first we should make the announcement."

However, Victor's idea of an announcement was a big production, but he insisted that he got to decide how they made the announcement. And it was a big production, he took Yuri to get professional photo's done for Instagram, and they even went to get his first ultrasound and got the picture.

The pictures were of them on the ice Victor's arms around Yuri as they both held the first ultrasound picture. He captioned the photo with "In a few months Yuri_Katsuki and I will be welcoming a new skater into the family! So excited to meet my first child!"

It was an understatement to say that the skating community blew up. Thousands of comments rolled in as well as likes, and they got calls from their friends congratulating them on their first child, and of course, Yuri and Victor were both happy.

Victor all throughout the pregnancy insisted on scenting his Omega, and he was constantly by Yuri's side. He would often but his head against Yuri's growing stomach, and speak to the unborn child growing withing Yuri's womb.

When the day that Yuri went into labor, Victor went into a panic rushing to get Yuri to the hospital to deliver their little bundle of joy.

Yuri gave birth to Katsu several hours later their little bubbly happy baby boy, and they had never been happier than in that moment. This was their child, and they were going to love and raise him the best that they could make sure that he had a happy and healthy life, and that they could always be a happy family.


	20. My Knight In Shinning Armor.~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Au where Yuri is a knight and Victor is a prince. They are also the same age in this.~

"Yuri~ My knight in shining armor wherever could you be?" Victor teased Yuri in an attempt to make him come out from his hiding spot.   
The young prince had always had a fascination with the knight in training Yuri, even though he knew that it embarrassed Yuri to no end. It wasn't proper for him to even be speaking to the prince. He was just a lowly knight in training no one of worth or merit. He didn't understand why his Highness had a fascination with him, but he understood that it wasn't proper.  
"Yuri!" Yuri hears Victor call his name and he knew that his hiding spot had been found. "I found you, Yuri! Now you have to come play with me!" Victor's said a smile on his face.  
"Your Highness! You know I can't, you'll get scolded for playing with me again! Besides I have to train!" Victor pouted and hugged Yuri.   
"But Yuri! I want to play with you. Training can wait until you are older! We are only ten!"  
"Victor, knights begin training early on. I don't want to have to run extra laps so please let me get to training. I really don't have any time to play..." Yuri said quietly knowing that Victor would argue that he wanted to play with Yuri for hours on end until he eventually gave in. It wasn't that he didn't want to play with him because he did. He just didn't want to disappoint his family by spending his days playing instead of working hard towards being a knight just like his father was before he was injured in the war.   
Victor's face held a pout on it, his blue eyes clearly not happy with Yuri's answer.   
"Fine, but when I become older, and you finish training you have to come save me from something." Victor declared, determination shining on his face.   
"Alright..." Yuri said not exactly sure how to answer Victor.   
"Pinkie promise me, Yuri!" Victor said holding out his pinkie, Yuri wrapped his pinkie around Victor's.  
"I promise."   
~Several Years Later~  
"The prince has been captured!" Yuri heard several of the other guards yelling. But he already knew this, in fact, he started saddling his horse up the minute he caught wind of the prince's capture.   
'Damn it all Victor!'   
He took off to where the report of Victor last being seen was.   
"Vitya!" Yuri called searching for the silver-haired man. "Vitya!" He continued to call for him until he came across a rather large tower in the forest, and for some reason, this felt very familiar to him.   
"Vitya!" He called again.  
"Yura!" Victor called from the top of the tower, and Yuri immediately looked up, and suddenly it hit him. Victor was messing with him.   
"Vitya! Get down from there!" He yelled trying to get him to come down from the tower.   
"No way Yuri! You're my knight in shining armor you have to come save me!" He said a heart-shaped smile on his face. "I am the damsel in distress come save me, Yuri!"   
Yuri dismounted his house before he walked to where the door sat waiting for him. He threw it open and began to walk up the stairs to where he knew Victor was lying in wait for him. He grumbled the entire way up the stairs, and when he got to the top he was met with Victor lying on a rickety old bed.  
"Victor, what are you doing?" Yuri asked standing there irritated with the prince already.   
"Waiting for my knight in shining armor to kiss me awake."   
"Vi-Victor what do you mean kiss you awake?! You already are awake!" He shouted blushing, he couldn't kiss Victor! He just couldn't. It wouldn't be proper.   
"I am not going back to the castle until my knight kisses me." He said even though Yuri wasn't looking at his face he could tell that Victor was pouting.   
"Vitya...I can't ...I can't do that..."   
"Why ever not Yuri?" He asks still laying on the bed.  
"Because you are a prince, and I am just an unworthy knight..." Victor all of a sudden sprang up from the bed and grabbed Yuri's face.  
"You are not unworthy. You are my prince and my knight in shining armor. Now shut up and kiss me Yura." Victor demanded, and Yuri's brown eyes widened.  
"Vitya you know I-" Yuri was interrupted by Victor pulling him into a rough kiss. Yuri's brown eyes opened wide before he melted into the kiss.   
When Victor finally pulled away Yuri's face was flushed and his eyes were half-lidded, and he stared up at Victor.  
"Unless of course, you would rather be the damsel in distress Yura." Yuri blushed.  
"Vitya you really need to stop playing games what if you actually were captured...I don't think I would ever forgive myself if that happened..." Yuri said looking sad, and Victor put a hand up to cup his cheek.   
"Yura. That doesn't matter the fact of the matter is that I want to be alone with you. Besides everyone but you knew it was a lie so don't worry too much about it!"   
"Vitya haven't you ever hear of the boy who cried wolf-" Yuri was cut off with a kiss yet again before Victor pulled away to look at him his eyes glazed over with lust.   
"Of course, I have. Though I would rather be the wolf instead of the little boy Yura."   
~Insert Smut here~   
He said leading Yuri to the bed before roughly pushing him down.   
"Victor!!" Yuri cried out as he felt Victor getting on top of him.   
"Yura, I am going to make love to you alright?" He said a smile on his face.  
"Victor, how can we do that? We are both-" Victor cut him off kiss him passionately before he reached down to Yuri's crotch and began to rub his member through his pants.   
"Don't worry Yuri. I know what to do, just lay back and let me pleasure you." He said giving him a smile while Yuri let out a moan. "Does that feel good Yuri?"   
"Y-yes Vitya..." He says tilting his head to the side and closing his eyes letting the pleasure overwhelmed him. Victor smirked and began to pull off his shirt kissing each new inch of skin that was exposed. Yuri's body shivered with each kiss he placed on that smooth skin.   
"Yura you are beautiful..." He cooed at Yuri before latching onto one of his pink nipples. Yuri let out a gasp and covered his mouth trying to muffle the moans that were escaping his mouth.   
"Yura, let me hear you," Victor said grabbing Yuri's hand and holding it in his own.   
"You're highness! Please stop what if someone comes looking for us here?" Yuri cried out looking at Victor worried, but Victor only frowned in response.   
"So what Yuri? I love you, and you love me." He begins to pout. "Besides I ordered them all to stay away from this place, so it'll be fine." He said a smile once again emerging on his face, as he began to suck on Yuri's nipples once again biting them gently.   
"Vic-Victor!!!" Yuri cried out, as he began to clutch at Victor's hair pulling gently the pleasure overwhelming all sense of logic in his mind.   
Victor smirked as he detached himself from the now perked bud, only to start removing his pants, and underclothes. Yuri let out a gasp as his hard member was now exposed to the chill air.  
"You're so hard for me Yura...am I making you feel that good?" Victor teased him, and Yuri could only send up a glare at him in return.   
'I'll take that as a yes." He smirked before moving down to kiss the head of Yuri's member. Yuri moaned loudly in response to this.   
"Vitya...." Victor smirked once again looking up at Yuri lust glazing over his icy blue eyes. He held his fingers up to his mouth.   
"Suck." Yuri's blush increased yet again as he did as Victor told him. Making sure that each and every finger was coated in saliva.   
He engulfed Yuri's member into his mouth, his fingers trailing towards Yuri's hole. Yuri let out a loud gasp as Victor's first finger breached his walls.  
"Vi-Victor what is that....it feels weird! Take it out!!" He said as he began to squirm his body not used to the odd intrusion.   
"Yura you need to get used to this. After all, soon something much bigger than a single finger will be intruding in here. you'll be fine just relax." He said before taking his member into his mouth yet again.   
After several minutes of this Victor added another finger into Yuri's hole, and Yuri moaned a bit at the stretch. Yuri's body was beginning to heat up and he was squirming under Victor's touch.  
"Vitya...Vitya I am going to cum...." Victor took his mouth off of Yuri's member the moment he heard that not wanting him to cum too soon. "No...." Yuri whined at the loss of Victor's mouth on his aching member. "Why? Why did you stop?" He panted out, yet he soon felt another finger breach him and they all hit much deeper in him causing him to see stars and let out a loud moan.   
"Because I don't want you to cum without me Yuri. that wouldn't be fair." He said clearly teasing the Raven haired man beneath him.   
"Vitya!" Yuri cried out squirming on his fingers. It was becoming too much for him to handle. It was too pleasurable, and he only wanted Victor to be inside of him already.   
"Vitya please!"   
"Please what Yuri?" Victor asked innocently.  
"Please get inside me already!! I can't take it anymore so please!!!" He cried out practically sobbing into Victor's touch.  
"As you wish my knight."   
Victor sheathed himself into Yuri's tight heat leading out a loud moan, as he felt the velvety warmth around him. Yuri, on the other hand, had let out a scream. The sensation of Victor entering him wasn't painful, but it felt weird, and there was quite a bit of a stretch. Tears were streaming down his face.   
"Vitya....it feels weird...please don't move yet... I am not ready..." Victor kissed the tears out of Yuri's eyes and smiled lovingly down at him,  
"I love you, Yuri. I love you so much." He placed sweet and loving kisses on Yuri's face and slowly Yuri began to relax around Victor.  
"Vitya...." He moaned out around Victor finally getting used to him. "Vitya you can move...."  
Victor smiled and placed one last loving kiss to Yuri's forehead. Before he slowly began to thrust into Yuri, and Yuri began to let out soft moans into Victor's ear.  
"Victor, please! Faster please!" He cries out moving his hips a bit more, and Victor smirks against Yuri's neck. He began to move at a faster pace seeking out Yuri's sweet spot with each thrust. When he finally found it Yuri practically screamed.   
"Vitya!" He cried out, and Victor continuously rammed into that spot. Over, and over, his thrusts hit that one spot in Yuri, and Yuri was practically sobbing at the overwhelming pleasure.  
"Yura I'm going to cum!" Yuri looked completely blessed out beneath him and just let out more high pitched moans beneath his mind too overwhelmed to form words.   
Victor and Yuri both came soon after, holding each other tightly. Ropes of white shooting out from their members. Yuri screamed Victor's name loudly clawing at his back.   
"Victor!"  
"Yuri!" Victor called Yuri's name as he came and then collapsed on top of him. Yuri held him close, and soon enough Victor was placing loving kisses on Yuri's face and neck.  
"I love you, Yuri. I love you so much."  
"I love you too Victor..." he said smiling slightly his face still flushed.  
"My beautiful knight in shining armor."


	21. Fanfic Writer Yuri x Victor

Yuri used to be a fanfic writer. Keyword used to be. Despite many of the people on his fanfics asking him where is the next update? Or are you dead? He refused to answer them too afraid that his current coach and person he wrote fanfictions about would find them.

Yuuri knew that it was virtually impossible for Victor to find out that Yuuri once had written xreader fanfiction about him, just a guise so he could put himself in the role of Victor's lover. Of course, he never expected Victor to suddenly start living with him, in fact, when he first showed up at his house he thought that he was now the main character of a very cliche fanfiction, because seriously meeting your idol crush butt naked in your parent's hot springs had to be something straight out of a fanfiction. 

Of course, if Yuri's fate had suddenly been turned into a fanfiction written by an eccentric fangirl, he couldn't find it in himself to care at the moment. But of course, he did want to get back to writing his own fanfiction at some point, as well as reading some of the smut but he definitely did not want Victor to find out. It would be mortifying, to say the least, not to mention what Victor might think of him after finding out about it. Victor was his coach for crying out loud!

"Yuri!" Victor calls breaking Yuri from his small trance. 

"Y-yes Victor? What is it?" Yuri asks looking at him.

"What are you thinking about? You have been making some pretty weird movements and mumbling to yourself for the last five minutes." Yuri's face flushed bright red. 

"I-it's nothing, Victor! I promise! I...ah...I am going to go to my room and call Phichit!" Yuri says quickly before bolting to his room locking the door behind him. 

Victor raised his eyebrow confused as to why Yuri suddenly bolted like that. 'Is he hiding something from me?'

Yuri began telling Phichit his struggle, and his itching needs to write fanfiction in which Phichit responded with a laugh. 

"Then just do it, Yuri. I think Victor will just be amused and more in love with you knowing that you have written so much about him, and heck maybe he will try something from one of your favorite smut fanfictions." 

"Phichit no! That would be horrible!" Yuri said his voice muffled by the pillow he was hiding his face in. 

"Yuri I could always just send him one that you wrote on twitter you know." 

"Phichit no! If you do that I will tell Seung Gil about that time you got so drunk you thought your hamsters where the leaders of the world."

"Ha like I care! Besides, you guys are going to get married soon anyway what is the harm? He probably wouldn't even believe that you wrote it anyway."

"Phichit just please don't...."

"I am not making that promise Yuri. Besides one of Victor's fans just posted it on his twitter page anyways, and it was totally not me!" He said quickly before hanging up. 

"Phichit!!! NO!!!" Yuri thought his heart stopped beating the minute he hears the knocking on his door. 

"Yuri I have a question please open the door." Yuri carefully approaches the door and opens it slowly. 

"Y-yes?" He says quietly. 

"What is a xreader fanfiction?" Yuri thought that he would just drop dead and die right there. Victor had already found his fanfiction.

"It is a type of fanfiction where the reader inserts themselves into the story...." He says looking away from Victor. 

"Oh really? Why does the username say Yuri-Katsuki-Nikiforov? Did you write this Yuri?" Victor asks that silly grin on his face. 

"I-I don't know what you are talking about...." He says sweating nervously, sweating bullets. 

"Oh really because Phichit sent this as well as a bunch of others with some smut that he said you wrote and that I should read." With those words, Yuri immediately tried to retreat into his room but of course, Victor was too fast for him to close the door stepping into his room. 

"Yuri..." He says leaning down smiling. "Do you have a crush on me?" 

"M-maybe...." 

"Maybe? Let's read this fanfiction to find out-"

"No!" Yuri snatches the phone away and begins running away down the hall Makkachin following him. 

"Yuri come back!" Victor said as he began to chase him. 

"Nope! Nope, this did not happen! Nope! "

"Yuri!" Victor said as he finally caught up to him, catching him by hugging him. "I think your fanfiction is cute, even though I only got to read a tiny bit..." Victor says pouting a bit. 

"You're not reading anymore....it gets way to embarrassing for you to read it!" He says loudly. 

"Why because you have bdsm and smut in it?" He asks grinning.

"Wha-how...how did you know about that?!" 

"I read the tags, I didn't know you were into something like that Yuri. Maybe I'll have to study up." 

It was on that day that Yuri died of embarrassment. (not really though)


End file.
